VIENTOS NOCTURNOS
by Harumigirl
Summary: Misao sale por las noches. ¿A donde, con quién, Es una misión? Aoshi también quiere saber las respuestas. Aoshi/Misao Romance, aventura, nueva misión.
1. Chapter 1

Vientos nocturnos.

Desde hace 3 semanas que Misao llegaba tarde a casa, sin decir a donde iba o de donde venía, simplemente se escabullía entre las ventanas y el techo del Aoiya, nadie sabía con quien se dirigía o lo que hacía, siempre era la misma hora, apenas el sol se metía y todos iban a dormir, ella salía entre las sombras de la noche a transitar las calles de Tokio (o eso suponían el resto de los habitantes). Y regresaba ya entrada la madrugada.

Aoshi Shinomori no era indiferente a la reciente actividad nocturna de su protegida, de hecho estaba curioso, sin embargo optaba por esperar (como siempre lo hacía) a que Misao le contará lo que últimamente la mantenía ocupada por tantas horas, pero después de una corta y sustanciosa plática con Okina, quien le expresó con tanta insistencia su preocupación, lo incitó a seguirla.

-Es tu deber como tutor de esa chiquilla, saber de sus actividades y protegerla de cualquier peligro- le dijo Okina con notoria consternación. Se encontraban en la oficina del Aoiya, revisando los informes de la última misión. El más joven, sentado en el escritorio bajo una luz tenue de la lámpara de gas, que alumbraba el espacio.

-Pero no es mi deber interponerme en sus asuntos-Contestó tajante Aoshi. Sin apartar la vista del contenido de informe. Aunque estaba convencido de la última parte del argumento del anciano, era su deber. No, era su obligación proteger a Misao sobre cualquier peligro humano, animal o lo que fuera que pusiera en un hilo la vida de su autonombrada okashira- ¿Por qué no le preguntas directamente?-

-Ya lo hice, lo negó, incluso me dijo que no le preguntara nada más- contestó el jiya haciendo ademán dramático, casi con ojos llorosos para hacer más creíble el acto.- Okón y Omasu tampoco saben nada.

-¿Y Shiro?- preguntó Aoshi, consiente de la cercana amistad que tenía Misao con aquel chico.

-Menos aún, y aunque mandara a ese gorila a averiguar algo, Misao se daría cuenta apenas ese chico pusiera un pie en la puerta.-

El viejo tenía razón, pensó.

-Aoshi, hijo- dijo Okina- ¿En verdad estas tan tranquilo sin saber a dónde se dirige o que hace esa niña?, ¿No te preocupa a los peligros que se expone a altas horas de la noche?- sentenció.

-Confío en sus habilidades kunoichi- Meditó el ojiazul, claro que confiaba en las habilidades de combate de Misao, le había demostrado más de una vez lo fuerte que era, sin embargo, para ser sinceros, tranquilo del todo no estaba, en realidad la última semana, aun durante su meditación en el templo, pese a que Misao le llevaba él té puntualmente, le dedicaba unos minutos de su meditación a tratar de averiguar mentalmente que podría hacer la pelinegra durante esas horas, sin llegar a una respuesta concreta, volvía su concentración de paz. No, no estaba tan tranquilo como quería creer. Esa niña lo sacaba de sus cabales.

-Ah, pero ¿y si es algo peor, un romance tal vez?- mencionó Okina como no queriendo la cosa. Ante esto último no hace falta decir que el anciano dio en el blanco, llamo completamente la atención de Aoshi, quién desvió la vista hacía el hombre mayor.- Kamisama, no lo permita ¿y si se trata de un rufián?, No, nuestra pequeña, envuelta en una ilusión hecha por un ladrón o un asesino, pensando en que ha encontrado al hombre que ama, manipulada por la magia de un romance peligroso, ¡Oh, no, Aoshi no podemos permitirlo!- exageró el abuelo.- Debes averiguar que se trae entre manos, nuestro angel.

-Misao, no es tan tonta- cerró el informe en un pergamino, mirando al viejo a los ojos. Una mirada fría pero con un leve brillo en los ojos.

-Bueno, tonta, no. Pero todos sabemos que esa chiquilla es capaz de seguir por tierra y mar a un hombre por amor, sin medir las consecuencias- Touché, sonrió para sí Okina.

De no ser por las habilidades de sombra de Shinomori, se le hubiera notado en el rostro la sorpresa y leve incomodidad que le resultó el argumento. Era él mismo el ejemplo en vida de lo que Misao era capaz de hacer por amor. Bien se auto convenció de que no estaría mal sólo echar un vistazo, seguirla tal vez, sin ser notado, ver a donde se dirigía y con quién iba pero hasta ahí. No se interpondría, al menos que fuera absolutamente necesario.

-Está bien, lo haré- respondió finalmente el hombre de hielo. Okina asintió satisfecho, jactándose mentalmente de que ha demostrado una vez más de que no importa lo joven y fuerte hombre que seas, la experiencia en las relaciones humanas de un viejo, siempre pueden a ser muy útiles y Aoshi pese a ser un cabezota, no es la excepción para este viejo diablo. Acto seguido el ojiazul se puso de pie y se dirigó a la puerta, pero antes de salir, miró al anciano y de manera amenazante finalizó- Y quita esa cara de satisfacción, casi puedo leer lo que estás pensando, viejo diablo-

Y a Okina se le borró la sonrisa mental que tenía. "Este chico da miedo" pensó.

Aoshi se vistió con un antiguo traje ninja que usaba hace muchos años, negro y azul marino, que cubría la mitad de la cara, muy similar al que usaba en sus años de juventud. Simplemente le pareció apropiado. Desde la ventana de su habitación, observó como Misao salía sigilosa de su habitación hacia el techo, llevaba puesto un traje también obscuro pero similar al que usualmente usaba que dejaba ver sus tornadas piernas. Pegó un salto y estaba en el techo, se fijó en el bolso que llevaba no muy grande no muy chico. Aoshi se preguntó que podía llevar su protegida en ese morral a la espalda.

La siguió oportunamente.


	2. Chapter 2

Vientos Nocturnos cap. 2

La emoción que sentía Misao, no se comparaba con nada desde la última vez que había peleado al lado de Aoshi y el Kenshin-gumi por encontrar a Kaoru después de descubrir que no estaba muerta. Esa sensación de salir en la obscuridad hacía una misión bajo la luz de la luna como guía sin saber lo que resultaría de todo aquello, la hacía sentir viva otra vez, la adrenalina llenaba sus sentidos haciéndolos aún más agudos, escuchaba, sentía, olfateaba y veía podría jurar casi al mil por ciento.

Esa adrenalina que perturba sus emociones, la que resulta tan atractiva a sus sentidos como cuando se le acelera el corazón cada vez que veía a su Aoshi-sama, como cuando le llevaba el té o como cuando estaba tan cerca que podía oler su fragancia natural de caballero ninja. En otras palabras, estaba excitada.

Mientras pensaba en eso, continuaba entre un techo y otro, llegando al centro de la ciudad, pasó un puente que la hacía cruzar el pequeño río que dividía la ciudad en dos distritos a lo largo. Cuando llego al final, se detuvo en seco, miró instintivamente hacia atrás, y hacia los lados, derecha e izquierda, tenía la sensación de que la venían siguiendo.

-"No, imposible"- pensó ella lo habría notado. Modestia aparte sus habilidades ninja mejoraban cada día. Incluso se lo había dicho el viejo lobo de Saito alguna vez. Y eso es mucho decir, lo que le afirmaba la confianza de que debía de ser cierto.

Continúo caminando un par de kilómetros más, hacía el lado oscuro de la ciudad de Tokyo. Se adentró a la calle hacia su derecha, se veían varios edificios tradicionales, con grandes letreros y globos de luces de colores que adornaban las fachadas y las puertas principales de cada uno que hacían un luminoso contraste, con el ambiente de la noche, cálido contra frío respectivamente.

No era un barrio peligroso, pero sí viejo, famoso por ser el centro de reuniones de negocios de varias asociaciones, líderes de negocios legítimos y los no tanto, desde empresarios hasta matones. Los edificios se trataban de restaurantes con tendencias occidentales, hasta casas de té antiguos.

Y justo a uno de esos se dirigía. El famoso edificio de fachada roja y luz amarilla, que durante el día y la noche cobraba vida conforme sus inquilinos lo exigían. Llego a la puerta y toco dulcemente con tres toc, toc. Bajo un letrero tallado en madera que decía: "Bienvenidos a la casa de té Vientos Nocturno". Pesé al nombre simple pero misterioso, llamaba la atención a locales, nacionales y extranjeros.

Era un edificio viejo pero con gran colorido. Contaba con dos jardines uno principal hacia la puerta y el otro más privado detrás del edificio principal, que contenía una fuente de piedra enorme con forma de dos mujeres desnudas abrazadas una de otra, iluminada por velas alrededor y con flores de loto flotando en el agua.

De no ser por la profesión que las mujeres de ahí ejercían habría sido lugar agradable para vivir. Según reflexionó Misao.

-Adelante, la Madame la espera señorita- le dijo un hombre de edad media, al abrir la puerta principal, un hombre alto fornido, pero de rostro amable, era el señor Lee, quien según los rumores había sido abandonado ahí durante su infancia, la Madame de la casa lo adoptó y cuidó, haciéndolo el portero y guardaespaldas principal de las chicas que ahí habitaban.

Misao recorrió el jardín y llegó al edificio, este a su vez se partía en dos pisos enormes con diferentes habitaciones entre los pasillos, pero al centro un salón principal que conectaba con todos los pasillos del primer piso. En medio, de éste había unas escaleras de madera cedro tallado en detalles geométricos que eran notados sólo por los visitantes más conocedores, o que al menos pinta de cultos tenían.

Subió las escaleras rozando el barandal con sus manos sintiendo con los dedos el tallado de los artesanos, ni áspera ni suave, pero llena de formas. Se abrió paso al final del pasillo a una habitación principal. Tocó nuevamente con delicadeza y esperó a que la voz firme pero dulce de una mujer le permitiera entrar.

-Pasa, Misao-chan- dijo la Madame, se trataba de la dueña y señora de la casa de té, una mujer de aproximadamente unos cuarenta y tantos años, cabello largo castaño, recogido en un chongo alto, ojos del mismo color que hacían juego con su piel pálida como el mármol. Era una belleza, que no se apreciaba de todos los días, pensó Misao.

-¿Lista?, ¿Trajiste todo lo que te regalé la vez anterior?- le preguntó. La mujer estaba sentada en una silla de madera junto a la ventana de la habitación que daba vista hacía el jardín posterior, observando la fuente de piedra. Los muebles de la habitación eran elegantes al estilo occidental pero con toques refinados de la propia cultura japonesa. Misao asintió y se sentó a la orilla de la cama quedando de lado hacía la mujer.

-Madame Farath, Estoy lista- dijo Misao confiada y con un brillo en los ojos que proyectaban querer comerse al mundo.

-Bien pequeña, bienvenida al mundo de los hombres que buscan placer y las mujeres que somos dueñas de lo que quieren- dijo la Madame, con la solidez de una roca. – Ve a cambiarte, te maquillaré y peinaré, para que bajes al salón principal. Hoy sólo vas a observar a tus hermanas, en algunos días tal vez te deje participar-

Sin decir más, Misao obedeció.

Aoshi por su parte estaba más que asombrado, estaba incrédulo de lo que veía. Había seguido a Misao, con cautela para que no le notará. Se impresionó al ver a la chiquilla tocar la puerta de ese edificio con tal familiaridad como si de Aoiya se tratará y le sorprendió aún más el que la hayan dejado entrar como si la estuvieran esperando. Atónito se escabulló por los jardines y vio como Misao entraba a la casa principal. Eso no pintaba nada bien, no era muy conocedor del tema, pero si sabía por los reportes de patrullaje de los demás ninjas a su cargo que, la casa de té Vientos Nocturnos, era una de las mejores si no es que la casa principal de las mujeres cortesanas, No geishas ni prostitutas, sólo mujeres con similares actividades de una Geisha*, servir a su señores, tomar el té, alcohol con ellos, pero a diferencia de ellas estas cortesanas si podían apostar su sexualidad en los hombres que servían, por regalos, dinero u otro tipo de patrocinios. En esa casa adoptaron las costumbres japonesas de las geishas con los prostíbulos occidentales americanos. Era la originalidad de la casa y lo que llamaba la atención de los clientes.

–"¿Qué carajos hacía su protegida en ese tipo de lugares?, más vale que tuviera una excelente explicación".- pensó el ojiazul.

Observó como Misao subía las escaleras, entraba a una habitación principal. Tardó ahí adentro una hora tal vez menos, y la vio salir nuevamente. Lo que observó lo dejó más que sorprendido, más bien atontado… idiotizado, por decir menos. Para el carácter de Aoshi y su falta de emociones ante el mundo, esta vez no sabía qué hacer.

Misao salió de la habitación vestida con un kimono verde de bordes dorados, con estampados de mariposas en las orillas de las mangas y al final de la falda hacia los tobillos, el cabello recogido en una media coleta con un broche de plata como accesorio, su flequillo hacia su lado izquierdo rozaba su mejilla, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era dos detalles que nunca habría imaginado ver en su pequeña okashira.

Primero, el colorete rojo que pintaba su labios finos y suaves, el segundo, el Kimono dejaba ver su cuello y dos tercios de la clavícula hacia los lados apenas ocultando los hombros. Casi lo que las mujeres occidentales llevaban como escote. No esa no era su Misao, era otra mujer. Una Hermosa y tentativa mujer. No pudo seguir pensando, puesto que detrás de la ojiverde, salió otra mujer castaña, en un Kimono más sofisticado color rosa pálido. La otra mujer, se le hacía familiar.

Ambas bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron al salón de fiestas, llegaron al centro y de inmediato se vieron rodeadas de hombres y mujeres, clientes y otras cortesanas respectivamente. Aoshi trató de acercarse más hacía detrás de un ventanal enorme para seguir a su protegida, más valía vigilarla de cerca por si había algún peligro para ella. Eso sin mencionar que podía escuchar mejor.

-Señores, permítanme presentarles- dijo la Madame posicionada junto a Misao, tomadola de la muñeca con delicadeza- A mí más reciente joya, la señorita Misao, está aquí como una de nosotras y por supuesto, se pondrá en venta su desfloración como ha sido siempre una tradición en esta casa, al mejor postor, en un mes es la fecha límite para sus ofertas, el ganador obviamente será el que mejor pagué por esta hermosa joya- Finalizó la castaña, levantando un poco más la muñeca de Misao, ofreciéndola metafóricamente a juego con lo que acababa de decir. Sonrió satisfecha-

-"¿Pero que…demonios?"- Decir que el gran Shinomori, estaba fuera de sí era poco. Apretó los puños.

Desde su lugar, observó la mirada tímida, pero insinuadora de Misao. Y él por su parte, sabía que lo único que quería era ver el mundo arder.

Nota de Autora: no soy conocedora a profundidad de la actividad exacta que tenían las Geishas en aquel entonces, por lo que he decidido hacer la casa de té una mezcla de ambas culturas, no sean exigentes conmigo, todo es parte del fic, así que puedo equivocarme en algunas cosas, pero en otras son mera imaginación.


	3. Chapter 3

VIENTOS NOCTURNOS CAP 3

Misao sorprendida de su sexto sentido, observó de reojo hacia el gran ventanal, distinguió la sombra iracunda de su Tutos, podía sentir el aura rabiosa. Instintivamente se llevó la mano al pecho, podía escuchar sus propios latidos pese al bullicio que existía en el gran salón.

-¿Qué tienes?- le preguntó la Madame ante la notoria ansiedad de la muchacha.

-Nada- contestó tratando de hacer menos su nerviosismo- sólo un poco de frio- mintió.

Sin darle mayor atención, como la gran dama que era Farath, continuó hablando y sonriendo hacia los clientes, insinuando que cualquier precio ofrecido para la desfloración de la joven ojiverde no era suficiente, para ello externaba a los interesados que siempre había alguien con mejor postura por la chica, como maestra en los negocios, los hacía comprar más, hombres jóvenes en su mayoría y otros hombres viejos por cronología pero vigorosos aún, como en su mejores tiempos.

Misao, de pie al lado de la mujer mayor, no quitaba la vista del ventanal. Nerviosa pedía en silencio que su Aoshi-sama no cometiera una imprudencia, lo vió moverse sigilosamente, en dirección contraria a la luz de la luna.

Aoshi, por su parte observó cómo los buitres que se hacían llamar hombres rodeaban a su protegida unos más vivaces que otros, pero todos con mirada lasciva. Quería matarlos, lleno de ira y sin entender con exactitud porque, llevo su mano izquierda hacia su espalda sintiendo la empuñadura de su Kodachi, dio un paso al frente y logró ver aun entre las sombras la luz verde en los orbes de Misao. Al fin había notado su presencia, ese pensamiento lo hizo detenerse. El juego de miradas entre tutor y protegida parecía una batalla entre Okashira y asesino. Verde contra azul.

El azul le reprendía y le demandaba que saliera de ahí inmediatamente. El verde suplicaba que no se moviera, impresionada por su propia reacción de no saber cómo contener a su Aoshi-sama. Sin embargo ambos se miraban con determinación. Finalmente, la muchacha con los ojos más expresivos y una leve negación con la cabeza imperceptible para ojo no entrenado pero preciso para un experto como su tutor.

-"No venga"- le dijo con la mirada- "por favor, no lo arruine"- Aoshi entendió. La chica levanto suavemente la muñeca derecha con un gentil gesto simulando arremangarse el kimono, señaló con el dedo índice hacia el piso de arriba por la escalera- "una hora"- movilizó parcialmente los labios, esperanzada de que su muy furioso cubo de hielo entendiera el mensaje. Obviamente éste lo entendió.

-"Bien"- asintió el ojiazul. En una hora en la habitación de arriba.

Cuando Misao entró en la habitación obscura, sintió escalofríos en su espalda de esos que calan hasta la medula espinal, minutos antes se había escusado del salón con el pretexto de un dolor de cabeza. La Madame entendió que debía ser lo abrumador del ambiente lo que la pánico, por lo que la disculpó con los clientes y la dejó subir a la habitación donde se había encontrado inicialmente esa noche.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo?- preguntó Aoshi con voz de mando. Por supuesto demandaba una respuesta.

-Puedo explicarlo- susurro la chiquilla, haciendo una señal con el dedo índice sobre sus propios labios- Pero nadie puede escucharnos- Aoshi no contestó y se limitó a alzar una ceja en señal de obviedad.

-Te escucho- dijo.

-Le explicaré, pero dígame ¿Qué hace usted aquí?- cuestionó la chica. Por supuesto la sorpresa del cuestionamiento no alteró la integridad facial del ex okashira.

-Yo pregunté primero- contestó con evasiva- Explícate- ordenó-

-Bien- la muchacha trago saliva- todo empezó hace tres semanas.

Tres semanas antes en la oficina central de la policía de Kyoto…

Esa mañana Misao recibió un mensaje de Hajime Saito, en el cual exigía su presencia en la oficina lo más pronto posible. Conociendo al ridículo viejo lobo si la necesitaba con urgencia seguro era algo importante. Así que en un par de horas después se encontraba de frente al escritorio mirando con desprecio a la chimenea humana. El Hajime se había encargado de soplarle a la cara todo el humo del tabaco que estaba por terminar, sólo para sádica diversión.

-Cof- Cof- tosió la chica- Maldito viejo deja de fastidiarme y dime de una maldita vez para que me mandaste a llamar.

-¿Con esa boca besas a tu Aoshi-sama?- se burló.

No hubo respuesta, pero sí pudo observar el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la comadreja. Es tan fácil de leer, pensó. Sentado en su silla, Saito reclinó el asiento hacía atrás, apago la colilla de cigarro en el cenicero y sin decir nada sacó del primer cajón un documento engomado dejándolo caer en el escritorio.

-Si sabes leer- dijo el lobo- encontrarás ahí la información de lo que necesitas saber-

-Déjate de rodeos- contestó la chica y tomó el expediente de mala gana, comenzó a ojearlo. Era una serie de nombres, descripciones, retratos hablados de varios tipos malos, entre narcotraficantes, asesinos, vendedores de armas, empresarios corruptos y terroristas.

-Pagina 53- indicó Saito, poniendo los codos sobre el escritorio y entrelazando los dedos a la altura de su barbilla. –Nicolas Holter, americano, contrabandista de armas, seda y opio a cantidades abismales, buscado por terrorismo por la policía de su país. El segundo hombre más abajo de la página es Kurosawa Itachi, esta demás decir que es su contraparte japonesa. Ambos son viejos amigos, hacen negocios juntos uno compra las armas del otro para amenazar a su respectivo país. La semana pasada recibimos una carta de la policía americana afirman que Holter huyó de su país y se dirige hacía aquí para encontrarse con su amigo. El punto de reunión es la vieja casa de té "Vientos Nocturnos" de Madame Farath.-

-"Vientos Nocturnos", ¿Casa de té?- interrumpió Misao- ¿No es la casa donde habitan cortesanasy realizan ciertas actividades… ya sabes… sexuales?-

Saito rodó los ojos- Si, así es comadreja- contestó irónico- El punto es… Y no me interrumpas- ordenó. Misao refunfuño entre dientes- que en aproximadamente tres semanas llevarán a cabo su reunión de negocios. Así que estas aquí, porque necesito de los servicios del Oniwabanshu, no sólo para atraparlos sino para obtener información de donde y como manejan sus armas y el opio. Se sospecha que además trafican con grandes cantidades de pólvora. Necesitamos atraparlos y obtener además su lista privada de compradores en nuestro país- finalizó.

-Está bien entiendo- respondió la chica- Enviaré a mis mejores ninjas a investigar y…-

-No, comadreja- esta vez interrumpió el viejo lobo- No me has entendido, más bien me hizo falta mencionar un punto importante, la razón por la que se reúnen específicamente en aquella casa de Té, es porque ambos gustan del placer mientras realizan sus convenios. A ambos les gustan las mujeres jóvenes y vírgenes- Misao se incomodó- Uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos en competir entre ellos por los favores de una doncella virginal, ganando su primera noche-

-De acuerdo, maldito lobo, suéltalo ya- No le gustaba hacia donde iba eso- ¿Qué quieres que haga?- trago saliva, no era tonta. No era difícil intuir lo que el loco policía le iba a pedir.

Saito se tomó su tiempo para contestar, con calma encendió un nuevo cigarrillo y esta vez exhaló el humo hacia un lado, sonrió cínicamente.

-Creo que ya entendiste de que trata esta misión- se burló- pero para que te quede clasro, te lo voy a decir: serás mi agente encubierta, te harás pasar por una cortesana principiante y virginal (a saber si todavía lo seas, con Shinomori cerca)- se burló. Misao enfadada iba a contestar, pero Saito continuo- Serás la encargada de cortarle el cuello a esos bastardos- eso distrajo su atención hacía un nuevo objetivo.- Confío en tus habilidades Oniwabanshu, Okashira- finalizó.

La ojiverde se sintió orgullosa de lo último que casi le hizo olvidar un detalle- ¿Y cómo diablos voy a entrar en la casa de Té?, no es que me presente y me acepten así sin agua va, ¿Se te ocurrió eso, genio?- trato de sonar irónica-

El lobo alzó una ceja- Por supuesto- contestó. "Claro, claro, si es un genio" pensó la chica. Al maldito no se le iban los detalles- La dueña Madame Farath es una vieja amiga, le debe al departamento de policía varios y grandes favores, ya está enterada de que le enviaremos una chica para que la entrene y la tenga a su cuidado, no sabe los detalles, pero accedió a ayudarnos.- inhaló el cigarrillo.

-mmmm- sonó picara- Vieja amiga ¿eh?, ¿Tokio-san sabe de esta amistad?- se burló.

-Cof, Cof- tosió Saito al casi ahogarse con su propio humo- Por supuesto- trató de mantener la compostura- No tengo nada que ocultarle a mi esposa y no es de tu incumbencia-

-¡Ah, ya!- sonrió triunfante- Sólo decía-

-Una cosa más- dijo Saito- Ni una palabra de esto a nadie, sobre todo a Shinomori, no creo que esa bestia sobreprotectora entienda que su protegida, sea la carnada de un par de depravados, aún si se trata de una importante misión. Ya sabes prefiero no correr riesgos- miró a Misao preocupada, sabía que ala chica no le gustaba ocultarle nada a su adorado cubo de hielo- No te preocupes, comadreja, en su momento yo mismo le diré la misión, finalmente también necesitaremos su ayuda. Pero hasta que ese momento llegue, no lo arruines.-

Aoshi apretó la mandíbula con mayor tensión, de la que ya traía. Después de esto, iba a tener una muy seria conversación con el lobo de Mibu. Iba a decirle algo a la chica cuando, ambos escucharon la puerta de la habitación.

-Ocúltese, rápido- dijo Misao y el hombre obedeció, lo empujó hacía el balcón y cerro las cortinas.- Adelante- dijo la muchacha tratando de mantener la compostura, se sentó en la silla donde horas antes Madame Farath la había ocupado.

-Soy yo pequeña- Hablando de la reina de roma.

NDA: gracias chicas por su reviews, sobre todo a Serena Tsukino chiba, Okashira Janet. Y a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leerme Mil gracias.

Como verán ya tenemos el porqué de las acciones de Misao, ese lobo siempre metiéndola en problemas.


	4. Chapter 4

VIENTOS NOCTURNOS CAPITULO 4

La Madame entró en la habitación a paso firme, con la cabeza erguida como si el piso tuviera que postrarse ante ella. Misao se había acostumbrado a su andar, de hecho en ocasiones intentaba imitarla con la torpeza de una principiante, estaba empezando a sentirse pequeña junto a la mujer pero a la vez la admiraba, admiraba su historia, su fuerza y la sensualidad que proyectaba.

La Madame robaba la mirada de muchos donde se postrase, en cualquier habitación que se centrara las miradas la rodeaban. Le había contado a Misao que desde niña a los 12 años la habían vendido a una casa de Geishas, tuvo su desfloración y fama al año inmediato sin embargo conforme pasaban los años, fue menos popular y la echaron de la misma, consiguió trabajo después en una casa de citas occidental en Tokyo, cuya Madame era una mujer mayor que ella con historia similar, se había apiadado de ella y por supuesto la acogió como una de sus cortesanas. Le enseñó el arte de los hombres a la manera extranjera, aprendió con ahínco y años después de hacerse una buena fortuna entre ahorros y clientes, viajó a Kyoto para abrir su propia casa de Té. La mezcla de lo tradicional y lo occidental.

Misao a veces pensaba en que si ella misma no fuera fiel sirviente de las artes ninjas, tal vez fuera la mitad de mujer que era la Madame. Pero ahora no era tiempo de pensar en eso.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- le preguntó la mujer mayor a Misao, ésta salió de su ensoñación y asintió finamente con la cabeza, como Farath le había enseñado- Bien- continúo- los dejaste impresionados, Nicolas Holter y Kurosawa Itachi-san estaban realmente encantados contigo, me hicieron ofertas que no pude rechazar. –Misao la miró intrigada "Mordieron el anzuelo" pensó.- Fijé la fecha en cuatro semanas, les advertí que aún no tenían nada asegurado, el ganador oficial lo nombraré el mismo día de tu desfloración, así que ambos serán muy competitivos- Finalizó la Madame. Misao la miró atenta.

-Me alegro Farath-san, haré mi mejor esfuerzo- dijo energéticamente.

La castaña sonrió, se sintió satisfecha desde que había conocido a la joven ojiverde la sintió sincera, noble, llena de energía con esa inocencia de una niña en los ojos el brillo de la pureza, y eso en su mundo es invaluable. _"Se vende más la inocencia al placer, que el propio cuerpo"_ le habían enseñado.

-Ahora siéntate, tengo que continuar tus lecciones- Le señaló la cama a lo que la chica obedeció, ambas se sentaron al borde de la cama una frente a la otra muy cerca- Verás, hay diferentes tipos de hombres pero todos son lo mismo una vez que los desnudas- Misao enrojeció, esto le causó gracia a la señora- Acércate más- Misao obedeció inclinándose más hacía la mujer- Su anatomía es igual, sólo hay una parte- le dijo señalando la entrepierna de Misao con el dedo índice- a la que ponen más énfasis. Pero nosotras querida, somos más complejas hay muchas zonas que pueden tocar y hacernos sensibles, subirnos y bajarnos del cielo al mismo tiempo, por ejemplo- Le tocó los hombros desnudos y deslizó su dedo índice del hombro hacia el cuello de la chica, lentamente de arriba hacia abajo con las yemas, Misao se sonrojó y sintió cierta electricidad recorrer su espina dorsal.

-¡Jajaja!- se rio elegantemente la mujer mayor, al tiempo que se retiraba- Te enseño esto querida, por que sea cual sea el resultado, o con quien estés la noche en que experimentes tu primer encuentro al sexo, debes mi querida niña, disfrutarlo. Tienes ese derecho, probablemente durante el resto de tu ida incluso te encuentres hombres violentos, que no pensarán en ti, se llevaran por instinto y su bestialidad podrá lastimarte, sin embargo a pesar de ello, no debes odiar lo que haces, porque la recompensa viene en ti misma, en como enseñes a tu cuerpo a sentir, no importa de quién venga el contacto. Y si, tienes suerte, Misao, y te enamores, encuentres a alguien con quien compartir, será también tu deber hacer sentir bien a tu acompañante. Llevarlo al cielo.

Misao se sonrojó aún más, si eso se podía, instintivamente, se llevó la mano al pecho palpando su propio latido, y por un sorpresivo momento pensó en Aoshi. Miró de reojo hacia el balcón. Segundos después dejó de sentir la presencia del ojiazul. "Se fue" pensó aliviada.

Aoshi camino de regreso al Aoiya, saltando de techo en techo iba pensando en lo que acababa de presenciar, su protegida, su joven e inocente Misao, estaba siendo entrenada para estar con otros hombres. Entendía bien lo que implicaba la misión, sin embargo no dejaba de pasar por su mente, a lo que la chiquilla estaba expuesta. Es deber de una Shinobi esa clase de sacrificios, era parte del éxito de una ninja mujer. Esa era la palabra clave, "Una mujer". Su protegida se convertía si no es que ya lo era, en una mujer fuerte y decidida, se recordó a si mismo lo que alguna vez le había dicho Himura en su visita a Tokyo. Aun así no era fácil imaginarla en contacto íntimo con algún otro hombre. ¿Qué no fuera él?... Se auto censuró el pensamiento. No podría. No en esta vida.

Llegó al Aoiya y entró sigilosamente hasta su habitación, se desvistió y se puso su yukata para relajarse, no dormiría esperaría despierto a Misao, y por supuesto a primera hora de la mañana iría hablar con el maldito Lobo. Pero primero tendría que analizar la situación y la manera de implicarse en la misión, de su protegida sin hacerla sentir agobiada. Tal vez seguir vigilando entre las sombras.

Necesitaba reflexionar, se sentó en medio de su habitación, tomó la posición habitual para concentrarse y meditar, la flor de loto. Realizó pausadamente movimientos inspiratorios, necesitaba todo el aire que su capacidad pulmonar le permitiera. Hizo sus ejercicios respiratorios por unos minutos más. Y de repente abrió los ojos. Impresionado. ¿Cómo había podido no reconocerla?

Así que era ella, después de tantos años. Recordó de donde había visto a la mujer que se hacía llamar Madame Farath. Vaya idiota, como pudo reprimir un recuerdo así. Ese recuerdo quedó olvidado junto al baúl donde encerró sus sentimientos por muchos años, no tenía nada que ver con sentimentalismos, ni emociones. Fue algo hormonal que sus mayores previeron.

Fue hace mucho tiempo. Un Aoshi adolescente de trece años, fue llevado a una casa de cortesanas como parte de ritual de su hombría. Fue acompañado por el propio Okina más joven y el en aquel entonces líder de los Oniwabanshu, el propio abuelo de Misao. Se le dijo que era necesario que descubriera esa parte de su masculinidad, como ninja, estaba expuesto a esas situaciones con otras ninjas de clanes enemigos, debía de salir de la infancia como parte del entrenamiento. Lo llevaron al lugar donde se dejaría de ser un niño- adolescente y tendría que volverse un hombre. A los trece años, Aoshi Shinomori tuvo su primer encuentro intimo con una mujer extraña, mayor que él. No la recordó por muchos años. Hasta ahora.

Recordó a los hombres mayores hablar con la dueña de la casa, ella asintió y lo observó con ojos lascivos, sintió en su inocencia cierta incomodidad. Lo llevaron a una habitación, mientras Okina y Makimachi-san lo esperaron en otra sala.

Y vio entrar por otra puerta, la figura de una mujer castaña, en un kimono amarillo, no recordaba los detalles de la vestimenta, la miró a los ojos y ella a él. Se acercó a paso firme, se agacho a su altura y le sostuvo con una mano el mentón de manera gentil, le dijo.

-Eres un chiquillo bastante guapo, si no me hubieran dicho la edad que tienes hubiera creído que eras bastante mayor- le sonrió la mujer- tienes unos ojos fríos pero sinceros, propios de tu edad, tal vez- le rozó los labios con un dedo, Aoshi se sintió incomodo- Descuida haré lo que he aprendido mejor, pero ¿Al menos podrías decirme tu nombre?- le preguntó.

-Shinomori, Aoshi- contestó escuetamente.

-¡Ah ya! Eres difícil, hombrecito- le guiñó el ojo.- Yo soy Farath- le sonrió.

Basta con decir que esa noche el ojiazul descubrió los placeres de una mujer, algo que no podía haber experimentado a través de los pergaminos donde se encontraban las lecciones ninja que a corta edad ya había memorizado. No lo había preparado para lo que sintió.

La sensibilidad de un hombre sexual. Que había olvidado alguna vez conoció.

Fue una noche que quedó en el olvido, la enterró como una experiencia y nada más, le agradeció a la mujer que fue amable con él y siguió su camino. El camino ninja que lo llevo a ser el hombre frío en el que se convirtió. A los trece años, perdió su virginidad, a los quince se convirtió en el ninja líder del mejor clan. El Oniwabanshu.


	5. Chapter 5

VIENTOS NOCTURNOS CAP 5

Tiempo después un par de horas antes del amanecer, Aoshi sintió la presencia de Misao acercándose a través de grandes saltos, sobre el techo del Aoiya. Abrió los ojos y se puso de pie, caminó silencioso para salir de la habitación hacia el pasillo, deslizó la puerta de la habitación de su protegida y dio un paso al frente para entrar en la misma, al tiempo que veía la postura ágil de la chica entrando por su propia ventada, portando nuevamente las vestiduras ninja y la bolsa negra a la espalda. La ojiverde nuevamente se sorprendió (aunque ya lo esperaba) al ver a su cubo de hielo esperándola. Dio un respingo suave y una vez dentro de su cuarto a oscuras, aun bajo el reflejo de la luna, se inclinó con las puntas de sus pies firmes haciéndole una reverencia al hombre.

-Lo siento Aoshi-sama- se disculpó, hizo la reverencia más firme y hasta cierto punto exagerada– En verdad, lamento haberle ocultado todo esto, pero como se dará cuenta la total discreción me fue solicitada, para el éxito de la misión. Le ruego me disculpe- permaneció agachada esperando una reprimenda.

Aoshi dio un par de pasos hacia adelante, para estar más cerca de ella, puso una mano en el hombro de la chica la cual sintió la electricidad del contacto y por poco se echa para atrás.

-No te disculpes, hiciste lo correcto. Eres una ninja- retiró su mano y Misao se enderezó. Al hacerlo quedaron a centímetros de distancia, la chica reafirmo la diferencia de alturas lo cual la hizo sentirse más pequeña. No importa la situación ese hombre era imponente. La derretía con solo mirarla, pero le inspiraba fuerza y confianza para exigirse la misma perfección que Aoshi proyectaba.- Ahora, dame los detalles- Ordenó.

Pilló a Misao desprevenida, ¿que no era ella la Okashira?, los informes de la misiones los solicitaba ella, no era ella quién tenía que darlos, pero claro para el ojiazul, eso le valía tres pepinos. Se quedó con la mala costumbre, de ser el quien da las órdenes, sin embargo, suspiró la chica, no era momento para discutir, y de todas maneras él ya estaba lo bastante involucrado para ocultarle lo que había investigado hasta ese momento. Para su sorpresa, Aoshi se sentó sobre sus rodillas, y la espalda firme al centro de la habitación donde había más luz, junto al futón desenrollado que había dejado antes de salir. Vio como Aoshi con la palpa extendida le indicaba que tomara asiento frente a él. Misao se sonrojó, había imaginado esa escena pero no en esas circunstancias. –Escucho- espetó Aoshi.

Misao como corderito nervioso, obedeció, carraspeo y dio un traspié torpemente que poco hacía para que perdiera el equilibrio, pero logró enderezarse. Dejó la bolsa en el piso junto a ella, se sentó frente a él imitando su posición. Fue tanto que incluso sincronizó su propia respiración con la de él. Aoshi lo notó, pero no dijo nada. Alzó una ceja, en señal de "sigo esperando". La chica volvió a carraspear, pasó saliva para hidratar su garganta y por fin le contó los detalles de la misión más a fondo. Abrió la bolsa y sacó una copia de los archivos que Saito le había dado, se la extendió a Aoshi y este la tomó, en el acto de reojo pudo observar el contenido de la mochila, entre kunais y vendajes, se encontraba perfectamente doblado el Kimono que había usado esa noche su protegida, la visualizó de nuevo en su mente, recordó la piel de su cuello y sus hombros, la piel fresca y blanca de una mujer… Pero se limitó el pensamiento bajo la objetividad de la situación.

-Esos son los nombres, listas de crímenes, toda la información de mis objetivos- Aoshi escuchó atento, sobre todo la referencia a "mis objetivos", que había hecho la chica, era "su" misión, lo dejaba claro. El ojiazul ojeo los papeles, leyó lo que necesitaba saber: manejo de armas, drogas, terrorismo, técnicas y habilidades de Nicolas Holter y Kurosawa Itachi. Al primero le gustaban las armas de fuego y sabía kenpo, al segundo, la Katana, judo, kenpo. Ambos eran buenos en la pelea uno a uno. –Aoshi-sama, usted no…- Pero el hombre no la dejó continuar.

-Al amanecer, iré a ver a Saito- la interrumpió. La ojiverde ya se olía lo que venía después de eso, seguramente le iba a decir que se retirara, que no hacía falta exponerla al peligro, esa clase de razonamiento sobreprotector que su tutor tomaba con ella, pero donde se atreviera a decirle eso, ella lo mandaría muy lejos, muy muy lejos, hasta donde no…- Veré en que puedo ayudarte- le interrumpió el pensamiento.

-¿Perdón?- contestó la chica- No entiendo- Si, si entendía- No, quiero decir- señaló nerviosa- No es necesario que intervenga, Aoshi-sama. Esta misión, yo puedo hacerla perfectamente sola y además tengo el apoyo de la policía y…

-Entiendo- la interrumpió por tercera vez. Bueno que éste hombre no respetaba su jerarquía, "ella es la Okashira", pensó molesta Misao- Escucha-dijo el ojiazul, como si le leyera el pensamiento (lo cual dicho sea de paso si pudiera hacerlo, no la sorprendería en lo más mínimo).- Holter y Kurosawa, son peligrosos- Misao iba a chistar pero…- Seré tu refuerzo-

Esta demás decir que para la pelinegra, fue una tremenda sorpresa, ¿acaso su adorado Aoshi-sama, le estaba dando su lugar?, le iba a permitir seguir con la misión y no sólo eso, "Seré tu refuerzo" le había dicho. Ah, eso le hacía sentir orgullosa de sí misma, significaba que su tutor le reconocía lo excelente ninja que era. Se sentó más erguida ante el pensamiento.

-Bien- le contestó, orgullosa de su postura- En ese entendido, será un placer contar con su apoyo- le dio una agradecida sonrisa.

-Descansa- le dijo Aoshi al momento que se ponía de pie- A partir de mañana, entrenaremos.- y así sin más salió de la habitación.

Misao estaba en su ensoñación, se había preocupado de más, su hermoso Aoshi, no sólo no le pidió que abandonara la Misión, sino que además iba a ayudarla y como plus iban a entrenar juntos. No es que no lo hubieran hecho antes, de hecho ya habían entrenado un par de veces, ejercicios básicos, el lanzamiento de Kunais, pero siempre era a petición de ella, era la primera vez que salía por iniciativa del ojiazul. ¡Que emoción!, pensó la chica. Estaba decidida, iba a dar todo su empeño en esto. Ya podían prepararse Holter y Kurosawa, ese par. El Equipo Oniwabanshu, estaba sobre ellos. –Ni lo verán venir- se dijo en voz baja, emocionada, dejándose caer sobre su futón. Su corazón latía tan rápido que le costó conciliar el sueño, pero durmió las pocas horas que restaban para el amanecer.

Esa mañana a la primera hora, como era de esperarse el Shinomori se encontraba ya de pie junto a la puerta, apoyado en la pared de la oficina del jefe de la policía de ese distrito en Kyoto.

-¡A por Kamisama, Shinomori!- Exclamó Saito al entrar en la oficina, con un cigarro encendido- Ya me imagino porque estás aquí, pero ¿No es demasiado temprano para eso?- le dijo en tono sarcástico, al tiempo que se sentaba en la silla detrás de su escritorio. Tomando posesión de su oficina. Ambos eran un par de titanes.

-Vengo a que me expliques, ¿Por qué pusiste a Misao en semejante peligro?- Contestó Aoshi, en un tono tan frio que bajo más la temperatura en la habitación, omitiendo el sarcasmo que Saito uso con él-

\- Ah ya, bueno, primero, yo no puse a tu mujercita en peligro, ella lo hace muy bien solita y a cada rato, que te quede claro, simplemente le ofrecí una misión y ella acepto. Punto número dos, no tengo por qué contarte el plan de la policía, así como así.-

Aoshi alzó la ceja ante el "tu mujercita" de Saito. No estaba para bromas, aunque por dentro sintió un cosquilleo ante lo que implicaban esas palabras. El que Misao fuera su mujer.

-Ya hable con Misao de esto, voy a ayudarla. Necesito saber tus planes.- Las últimas palabras no fueron una sugerencia y el Hajime lo notó, así que quiso darle un poco de vueltas al asunto primero.

-Por supuesto- asintió con la cabeza- Entiendo que cuando se trata de la comadreja, te vuelves "sensible"- hizo la mímica con los dedos. Tomó un par de documentos del escritorio que decía "Informe de la Policía" y se lo extendió- Ahí está redactado el plan de acción, los objetivos, fechas, horas y tiempos aproximados para realizar la aprensión de esos idiotas- Sólo así Aoshi deshizo su postura y erguido se acercó al escritorio, tomo los papeles y los leyó. Incluso los memorizó.

-¿Y los daños colaterales?- preguntó sin emoción, mirando al lobo de Mibu.

-¿Te refieres a tu chiquilla?- sonrió cínicamente el policía- ¡Nah!, no le pasará nada, debes estar tranquilo, ella es capaz de cuidarse sola, en todo caso, si la situación se sale de control, para eso estas tú, ¿Cierto?, Por eso estás aquí ¿No? Eres el perro guardián de la comadreja- dijo ladeando la cabeza, inhalando su cigarro con actitud burlona, todo eso le divertía. Aunque el frío cubo de hielo Shinomori, fuera excelente en la técnica del autocontrol y mantener la cabeza fría, se volvía toda una bestia capaz de quitarle la vida a lo que se le pusiera enfrente si su protegida se encontraba en peligro. Sabía que la aparente ausencia de sentimientos dl hombre, no era tanto cuando Misao estaba cerca.

Aoshi no contestó. Como siempre.

Estuvieron buen rato hablando (bueno, Saito hablando y Aoshi asintiendo y contestando de vez en cuando) sobre la estrategia de su intervención hasta que quedaron de común acuerdo.


	6. Chapter 6

VIENTOS NOCTURNOS CAP 6

La brisa de la mañana tocaba las mejillas de Misao, llevándose consigo el sudor que arrastraba en su piel, el sereno del amanecer se llevaba el cansancio. Llevaba un par de horas desde antes de que saliera el sol, entrenando con su tutor. Se encontraban en la profundidad del bosque para no ser molestados, en la orilla de un río poco profundo pero de corriente agresiva, se escuchaba el rose de las piedras de rio y su propia agua al pasar. Todo esto factores de distracción, como Aoshi le había enseñado a Misao de manera un tanto dolorosa, que pesar de estar consciente de su entorno y prestarle atención a los detalles del campo de batalla, jamás debía dejar de concentrarse en la pelea.

-¡Ah!- exclamo la chica mientras se quejaba del dolor que le causó caer de sentón sobre el pasto mojado. Misao vestía su traje ninja de entrenamiento, el pantalón corto que cubría poco arriba de la mitad de sus muslos, no fue suficiente amortiguador, sintió el pasto húmedo entre sus piernas. "Eso dolió" pensó al levantarse y nuevamente ponerse en posición firme frente al hombre de ojos azules.

-De Nuevo- ordenó Shinimori. Éste vestido también con un traje ninja de verano, color negro, ambos descalzos sintiendo las vibraciones de sus propios pasos. Misao Asintió con la cabeza, miró a los ojos a su tutor, con determinación. Si bien, ya se había acostumbrado a la rudeza de sus entrenamientos, no dejaba de estar nerviosa por la cercanía de sus cuerpos, ahora que entrenaban en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Sentir las manos firmes de su Aoshi-sama tocando su piel, piernas hombros o brazos daba igual, cada vez que atinaba a someterla para tumbarla al pasto, Misao dejaba de concentrarse. Se regañó a sí misma. "Es hora de ponerse en serio" pensó la chica. –Concentrate- ordenó Aoshi.

-Hai- contestó.

Misao dio tres pasos firmes hacia adelante y con los brazos extendidos dio un pequeño salto, ya en el aire golpeó con el antebrazo el cuello de Aoshi, éste dio un paso hacia atrás, lo que provocó que por poco Misao perdiera el equilibrio y cayó al piso sobre sus piernas levemente abiertas pero firmes, con un movimiento rápido la chica pegó una patada al torso del hombre y luego otra más abajo en el abdomen vio la oportunidad de acercarse y con la rodilla doblada, ya por la cercanía, intentó pegar nuevamente a Aoshi. Pero éste esquivó el golpe tomando la pierna de la chica haciéndola girar sobre sí hacia su costado derecho, rápidamente y recuperando el equilibrio Misao puso una rodilla en el piso estiró nuevamente el brazo y atinó un golpe en el hombro de Aoshi, otro más con el brazo extendido y luego con el codo, Aoshi estiró el brazo evitando el golpe, ahora Misao en la misma posición tiró otro golpe pero esta vez en el abdomen de su tutor, Aoshi lo esquivó con su propio brazo, la alcanzó a tomar de la muñeca y la levantó, provocó que se girara sobre sí misma cuál muñeca de trapo, apretó el cuerpo de la chica contra sí, provocando que en el movimiento Misao quedara de espaldas hacia él la acercó más aprisionándola, de ser un enemigo, podría decirse que casi la estrangulaba, la espalda de la chica y su propio torso chocaban en cada respiración.-No te distraigas, intenta zafarte como te enseñé- ordenó.

Misao con el movimiento de sus brazos limitado, optó por confiar en sus piernas, la posición le ayudaba, metió su pierna derecha sobre la del ojiazul, doblo la rodilla lo que provocó que Aoshi la doblara también, la chica se inclinó hacia adelante y en un esfuerzo sobrehumano se trajo consigo a Aoshi para arrojarlo hacia el piso, sin soltar el brazo del hombre que segundos antes la aprisionaba, haciendo una llave sobre el brazo al mismo tiempo que daba una nueva patada hacía el cuerpo tendido de su contrincante, atinando el pecho, luego otra hacía la boca del estómago.

-Bien- dijo Aoshi de manera aprobatoria, mirándola desde abajo.-Pero nunca confíes- Ahora él deshizo la llave de Misao y con una muy superior agilidad, tomó el antebrazo y la muñeca de su protegida y la llevo consigo tumbándola también en el pasto. Acto seguido se colocó sobre ella quedando entre sus piernas, amenazándola sobre el cuello nuevamente con su propio antebrazo.

El tacto fue eléctrico para las dos, el cansancio de las horas de entrenamiento, el entorno y la profundidad de sus miradas, los llevaron a intensificar sus sentidos. Aoshi se dio cuenta hasta ese momento, del dulce aroma del viento que venía dirigido hacía él, después de rozar la piel de Misao. La ojiverde por su parte, se ruborizó al por fin entender aún sobre la ropa puesta, lo maravilloso que es tener el cuerpo de aquel hombre sobre ella. Ambos corazones latían con fuerza, bajo el pretexto del efecto residual de la adrenalina. Ambas respiraciones alimentando el aliento del otro. Quedaron así por varios segundos.

-Es suficiente- dijo el hombre, se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a su protegida para ayudarla a levantarse también. Ya de pie. Misao se quedó estática, esperando la siguiente orden de su maestro.- Descansa- dijo Aoshi. -Mañana entrenaremos a la misma hora-

Se giró y sin decir más, se dirigió a la orilla del rio, se inclinó y con sus manos bebió agua con elegancia, acto digno de admirarse, todo lo que hacía Aoshi era hermoso, elegante, sutil, pero feroz. Misao lo admiró embelesada. El ojiazul tomo nuevamente agua entre su palma derecha y esta vez se mojó la cara. El agua fresca despejó sus pensamientos. Misao hizo lo propio, carraspeo fuerte para sobreponerse ella misma, de lo que acababa de ver. Se dirigió también al rio se sentó sobre las piedras y tomo agua sobre ambas palmas, imitó a su tutor al beber agua, para después ella misma mojarse la frente y luego el cuello, acto que por supuesto para el cubo de hielo no pasó desapercibido. Misao era inocente de su propia sensualidad. Él cada vez más se daba cuenta de ello, pese su contrariedad.

Esa noche en el Vientos Nocturnos, estuvo llena de sorpresas para Misao, pudo observar a los dos hombres interesados en ella. El más alto, cabello rubio, con apariencia pulcra, llevaba un traje occidental gris, el hombre hacía una imagen de guapo e intelectual, pero se trataba ni nada más ni nada menos que del Señor Nicolas Holter, terrorista enemigo de su propio país y ahora de Japón. Conversaba animadamente con Kurosawa Itachi, hombre centímetros más bajo, pero también atractivo, castaño. Llevaba la vestimenta tradicional del Samurai con color verde obscuro y una katana a su lado.

Pero lo que verdaderamente llamó la atención esa noche, fue Aoshi Shinomori haciéndose pasar por un cliente nuevo en el Vientos Nocturnos, la imagen que llevaba esa noche quedó grabada en la memoria de Misao para siempre. El hombre de su vida llevaba puesto un traje occidental negro con camisa blanca y corbata a juego con el traje, sobre los hombros una gabardina negra también. Estaba de más decir que, era ante las cortesanas y ella misma, el hombre más hermoso que habían visto en su vida. De no ser porque Misao sabía, de la intervención de Aoshi a partir de esa noche, se hubiera ido de espaldas al verlo entrar, con su vestimenta bien podía pasar por un extranjero que iba de paso. La fachada perfecta para no levantar sospechas. Misao actúo de manera en que lo hubiera hecho cualquier noche, como una cortesana en entrenamiento, se limitó a seguir la sindicaciones de Madame Farath. Todo iba relativamente bien hasta que…

-Vamos Misao-chan, acompáñame a saludar a los clientes- le ordenó amablemente la mujer mayor. Saludaron a cada uno de los importantes, hasta que se acercaron a una mesa en solitario, donde estaba Shinomori en el que minutos antes se había sentado.

–Buenas noches- saludo la Madame. Asohi asintió amable (o lo más amable que su acostumbrada actitud, podía ofrecer). La mujer mayor acostumbrada a todo tipo de clientes, no sintió la incomodidad que pudo haber sentido en otras circunstancias. -¿Me permite?- preguntó señalando la mesa. Aoshi asintió y ella se sentó frente a él –Cariño- se dirigió a Misao que estaba detrás suyo con la mirada agachada- Tráenos un poco de té.- la chica asintió, pero por un momento dudo en dejarlos solos, algo no le daba buena espina. Tal vez era por miedo a que se pudirea comprometer la misión o tal vez eran celos de enamorada, no estaba segura, pero en pensar que Madame Farath pueda seducir a su Aoshi-sama, no era por mucho de lo más reconfortante. No quería dejarlos solos, No quería que cruzaran palabras. Pero confiaba en su Tutor. Y Obedeció.

Ya solos, Farath, observó detenidamente a Shinomori, esos ojos azules fríos, esa mirada gélida, eran de las que no se tenía oportunidad de ver muy frecuentemente, pero una vez que se conocían, eran difíciles de olvidar.

-Discúlpeme, pero ¿no nos conocemos?- preguntó la mujer. Aoshi no contestó- Perdón mi atrevimiento, pero se me hace muy familiar- El cubo de hielo no se inmuto- Créame a alguien como usted jamás lo olvidaría, a pesar de ser más joven que yo- sonrió un poco para hacer énfasis en la comicidad de la última frase.

Misao regreso con el Té. Con los años de experiencia, sirvió las dos tazas, con tanta gracia que fue artístico, la Madame la felicitó con la mirada, y Aoshi la observó con detenimiento y agradeció con la cabeza sin soltar palabra. Farath lo notó, parecía que había cierta familiaridad entre esos dos, a pesar de ser la primera vez que se conocen. Es de esas cosas que no se pueden dejar pasar. Por lo que invitó a Misao a sentarse también. Miró nuevamente al ojiazul.

-¿Puedo saber su nombre?- le preguntó al apuesto hombre. Misao palideció.

-Shinomori, Aoshi- contestó.

-¿Shinomori…?- reflexionó para sí. Se le hacía muy familiar el apellido. Pero claro, ¡ya lo recordaba!- Tu eres aquel chico- le reconoció- Hace tantos años, ¿No me recuerdas?- Aoshi alzó una ceja, pero no dijo nada- ¡Claro debes recordarme! Bueno en aquel entonces era más joven y tú un adolescente, Soy Madame Farath, la mujer con la que te convertiste en hombre, ¿recuerdas?-

Misao, hizo un esfuerzo por no caerse, se quedó helada. Mirando a ambos. La Madame conocía a su Aoshi-sama, no eso no podía ser, habían tenido algo que ver ellos dos. ¡No por favor, Kami no!

-Lo recuerdo- afirmó Aoshi.

Y a Misao se le detuvo el corazón.


	7. Chapter 7

VIENTOS NOCTURNOS CAP 7

De pronto el mundo dejó de existir. Está por demás decir que la oleada fría que recorrió el cuerpo de Misao, le congeló el pensamiento desde que escuchó salir de los labios de la Madame la frase _"la mujer con la que te convertiste en hombre"_ , sabía perfectamente el significado de aquella línea, la implicación sexual, por decirlo de alguna manera, pero no dejaba de angustiarle el contexto de aquella situación. Quería saber inmediatamente, las circunstancias en las que esa seductora maestra del placer y su frío Aoshi-sama se conocieron. ¿Acaso su Aoshi-sama, fue víctima de la seducción de esa mujer? o aún peor, ¿él la habrá buscado? Era doloroso imaginarse a un Aoshi adolescente en busca de aquella castaña en sus mejores tiempos, su Aoshi no podía ser como los demás ¿Cierto? La duda la invadió y se reflejó en un leve nerviosismo. Sudó frio, sintió sus propios ojos volverse vidriosos, no debía llorar.

-Lo recuerdo- afirmó Aoshi.

Y a Misao se le detuvo el corazón. Lo miró indiscretamente, tanto que sorprendió a la Madame, pero no le importó al menos en ese momento. Su corazón se quebró, el ojiazul acababa de darle la última estocada, le afirmó en voz alta que se conocían y que aún sin saber los detalles, aunque se los imaginaba, esa mujer y ese hombre tuvieron un encuentro placentero. El dolor se detuvo en el pecho de la chica. Hubiera salido corriendo de no ser porque las piernas no le respondieron.

Pero las lágrimas querían salir y luchaba por contenerlas.

-¡Ah! Me alegro- exclamó sutilmente Farath. Misao volvió la vista hacía ella. Quería respuestas- Verás- se dirigió a la chica como si le hubiera escuchado el pensamiento. Aoshi no dijo nada, dejo que la mujer continuara, no se explicaba por qué pero de alguna manera él también quería que Misao supiera la verdad. Bebió su té mientras la mujer mayor continuaba- Conocí a Shinomori-san, poco tiempo antes de abrir el Vientos Nocturnos, su padre y su abuelo (eso era lo ella pensaba que eran aquellos hombres que lo acompañaban en esa ocasión) lo llevaron como parte del ritual de su hombría para que conociera los placeres de la carne a temprana edad, si mal no recuerdo, tenía doce o trece años de edad, un adolescente. ¿No es así Shinomori-san?- Aoshi asintió sin inmutarse. – Y me tocó a mí, darle esa experiencia- soltó orgullosa del hecho, remembrando aquel día.- No me hubiera imaginado, que te convertirías en un Hombre tan atractivo.

Misao tragó saliva con dificultad. "Así que fue eso" pensó. No se sentía aliviada pero si milimétricamente menos angustiada. Claro su cubo de hielo era todo rectitud, incluso con esa personalidad innata de indiferencia a su entorno, era imposible que por si solo fuera en busca de cortesanas. Pero, otra duda surgió ¿Fue sólo eso, aquel acto no significó nada para su adorado tutor o fue un chiquillo enamorado? ¿El recordaba a Madame Farath como una mujer, un antiguo amor? La ojiverde le daba vueltas al asunto como si nada más le importara, ya no le asustaba no el hecho de que ellos se conocieran sino la posibilidad de que pasara entre ellos, algo más en un futuro cercano, un reencuentro o algo así, más tarde ella misma se encargaría de hablarlo con su Aoshi-sama.

Por lo pronto, recobró la poca cordura que le quedaba y pensó en la misión.

-Pero bueno, Shinomori-san, ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?- preguntó la castaña. Le hizo un gesto a Misao para que le sirviera más té.

-Negocios- se limitó a decir.

Misao carraspeó. Y el hombre entendió que debía de ser un poco más _narrativo_ \- Estoy de paso, me quedaré sólo unos días- dijo en un discreto tono frío pero amable, nuevamente reino el silencio.

-Ya veo- dijo la Madame- Entonces permítame hacerte más placentera tu estancia- le dijo sugestiva. El hombre de hielo, la miró con esa característica suya pero no contestó- Un hombre de pocas palabras, me gusta eso- comentó Farath.

-Por el momento sólo quiero beber Té y disfrutar de la vista- dijo el ojiazul escuetamente. Sin decir más.

Aoshi recordó la conversación que tuvo con Saito la última vez que lo vio. Se pusieron en común acuerdo sobre su intervención en la misión.

Regresó los documentos "Informe de la Policía" al escritorio ya los había memorizado todos a detalle. El viejo lobo lo observó detenidamente, detrás de su escritorio, exhalando el humo de su cigarro.

-¿Estás de acuerdo con esto, Shinomori?- preguntó el policía.

Aoshi asintió.

Habían quedado pues, que la mejor forma de vigilar a Holter y Kurosawa y de paso cuidar más de cerca a Misao era que él mismo se hiciera presente en la casa de Té como un nuevo cliente que sólo iba de paso a _conocer_ a las chicas, mientras realizaba sus negocios en la ciudad (esto último idea de Saito).

Aoshi hubiera preferido trabajar entre las sombras, más específicamente ser la sombra de Misao, pero para los fines de la misión (Y para no agredir el espacio personal de su protegida) era más factible si intervenía directamente, sería los ojos y los oídos de Misao, no sólo su sombra, además podía moverse libremente por la casa con menos riesgo de comprometer la seguridad de la chica. Incluso tener tiempo a solas con Misao para intercambiar información. Y aún mejor vigilar los movimientos de sus objetivos, ser un ninja analítico era lo mejor que por el momento podía hacer. La acción vendría después.

Caminó hacia la salida y antes de atravesar la puerta, escucho a Saito decir. – Trata de encajar en el ambiente- casi sonó burlón- Y no arruines los esfuerzos de la comadreja- sonrió al tiempo que apagaba su cigarro.

Aoshi no se detuvo y salió de la oficina.

Minutos después Farath se puso de pie con elegancia, haciendo una seña a Misao para que la siguiera, ella asintió y cortésmente se despidió de Aoshi. El corazón del ninja palpitó más fuerte. La chica llevaba un Kimono azul con estampados de flor de cerezo rosas en las mangas y al final de la larga falda, los hombros nuevamente descubiertos y el cabello alzado en un moño. Se veía diferente, pero no dejaba de ser su protegida. Una hermosa ambigüedad.

Observó con ojos atentos como las mujeres se acercaban a la mesa de Holter y Kurosawa. Atento a cada uno de los movimientos de la chica, la observó acercarse a ellos con fingida timidez, hizo lo que había hecho con él minutos antes, les sirvió lo que parecía una botella de sake, pero esta vez se sentó en medio de los dos. Apretó los puños bajo la mesa y sus instintos los llevaron a agudizar más sus sentidos. Cualquier movimiento en falso y Aoshi cortaría cabezas.

Misao se sintió un poco incomoda, la mirada lasciva de ambos hombres la rodeaban como si se tratara de un pedazo de carne. Hizo un esfuerzo por no soltarle un golpe a cada uno, no podía arruinar la misión, ya había pasado por lo más difícil momentos antes con la sorpresa que le dio su tutor, sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel. Miró atenta los movimientos de los hombres a su lado y de reojo los gestos de aprobación de la Madame.

-Dime Misao-chan- le dijo Holter, mientras se inclinaba hacia ella, podía sentir el aliento a alcohol y cigarro salir de su boca, sintió un poco de nauseas, pero tuvo que aguantarse- ¿Quién de los dos te agrada más?- señaló al japonés y a él mismo con su dedo índice-

Misao fingió nerviosismo, miró a la mujer mayor quien asintió con la cabeza, dándole su aprobación para que continuara. A lo que la ojiverde entendió como un "haz lo que te enseñé". Carraspeó un poco y miró a Holter a los ojos.

-Holter-san, Me pone en aprietos, ¿Cómo podría elegir entre semejantes caballeros?- emitió una sonrisa falsa, al tiempo que deslizaba su mano sobre su propio cuello y enroscando un mechón de cabello suelto sobre su dedo índice, les sonrió a ambos y continúo- Jamás elegiría entre los dos, por eso prefiero disfrutar de la compañía de ambos, al menos hasta que se decida al ganador.

-Jajaja Misao-chan- está vez fue Kurosawa quien habló- Vaya que eres lista, muchacha. Me gustas por eso- le sonrió poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la chica. Misao sintió como si un pedazo de metal le hubiera sido colocado en el hombro. Holter los miró receloso. La chica era bonita no iba a perder tan fácilmente. Alzó la mano y rozó su mejilla, Misao sintió nauseas otra vez, se le revolvió el estómago con el tacto de ambos.

Aoshi desde la distancia sintió la incomodidad de su protegida. Tensó la mandíbula, pero esperó. Recordó las palabras del Hajime "No arruines sus esfuerzos" se auto controló. Bien, lo dejaría pasar. Respiró profundo.

-Bueno, bueno- intervino Farath- No hay que comprometer a una joven tan hermosa como Misao, no sean tan ansiosos caballeros, en su momento anunciaré al ganador y quien gané la desfloración de la chica, será de manera justa, se los garantizo- sonrió la mujer.- Mientras dejen que la chica sirva a ambos- complementó su orden con un ademan. A lo cual la pelinegra respondió, despertando de su ensimismamiento sirviendo a cada uno otro vaso de sake con la gracia de una ninfa.

Continuaron así por un buen rato, entre gestos, risas, sake, aperitivos.

Pero Misao se dio cuenta de algo más, había aprendido a observar su smovimientos y manias, incluso su manera de hablar. Ninguno de los dos hombres dejaba sus armas a un lado, por muy relajados que aparentaban estar. Los dos las llevaban consigo a todos lados. Kurosawa aprensivo con su katana sobre el cinturón. Y Holter un poco más discreto, llevaba su pistola americana en una funda colgada en la cintura por debajo del saco.

Los dos hombres podrían pasar como un par de despreocupados pero la verdad era otra, a cada paso que daban eran conscientes que podrían ser atrapados, eran hasta cierto punto paranoicos. Y eso podía ser peligroso. Casi siempre después de disfrutar de la compañía de las damas, le solicitaban a Madame Farath los llevara aun habitación privada, solos, era ahí donde conversaban acerca de siguiente acto terrorista, sus negocios. No confiaban en nadie.

Después de un largo rato, Kurosawa se puso de pie, seguido por Holter- Bueno señoritas- dijo este último- Si nos permiten, éste caballero y yo tenemos asuntos que tratar, Madame- se dirigió a la mujer mayor. Esta se puso de pie también y le indicó que se levantara.

-Cariño, llévalos a la habitación privada, la acostumbrada- Y Misao Sonrió.

Desde hace un par de semanas era ella quién los llevaba a la habitación donde conversaban detalles de su plan. Mientras ellos hablaban en voz baja casi susurrante, Misao se quedaba tras la puerta sin ser notada, espiando y memorizando las palabras sueltas que lograba escuchar. Esta era la hora de la noche por la que aguantaba tantas asquerosas insinuaciones de esos dos bastardos.

-Enseguida- respondió la ojiverde. Acto seguido se puso en marcha y los dos hombres las siguieron.

-Les enviaré otra botella de sake- dijo la Madame. Mientras desaparecían por los pasillos del salón.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Misao se inclinó y corrió el soji para permitir la entrada a los hombres. Kurosawa entró en la habitación y se acomodó entre los cojines y la mesa ya más relajado de estar a solas. Mientras tanto, Holter pasó a su lado y se detuvo en la puerta antes de entrar. Miró a la chica y se inclinó hacia ella nuevamente.

-En verdad me gustas- le susurró en tono serio.- Si me permites, me gustaría pasar un tiempo a solas contigo. Sin que nadie se entere- le guiñó el ojo y se adentró a la habitación.

Misao sorprendida, cerró inmediatamente el Soji y se hizo a un lado hacia la pared del fondo, permaneció discretamente en el sobre sus rodillas, sin hacer sombra para no ser descubierta.

Y encontró la oportunidad perfecta. Sonrió.


	8. Chapter 8

VIENTOS NOCTURNOS CAP 8

-No- dijo Aoshi tajantemente.

Pensar en que su protegida estuviera a solas con el enemigo era inconcebible.

La noche anterior había sido bastante intensa para ambos, los dos ninjas no habían podido comunicarse más después de su reunión oficial en el Vientos Nocturnos. Aoshi había analizado la situación, notó que la Madame era bastante observadora como su profesión le exigía. Se dio cuenta de la interacción no hablada entre él y Misao, por lo que prefirió no arriesgarse y seguir sólo como espectador durante el resto de la noche. Aunque por otro lado, si él fingía interés en la chica frente a la mujer mayor, les sería más fácil tener tiempos a solas como un cliente más. El pensamiento le tomó por sorpresa. Imaginarse en que aquella situación fuese real, le resultaba incómodo. Sin embargo, útil para el fin de la misión.

Notó la mirada de su protegida. Ira. Y la de Saito. Los tres se encontraban reunidos en el Aoiya, para variar el Hajime había pasado muy temprano al amanecer para exigir el reporte de la noche anterior, los tres estaban sentados en el comedor, aún no había nadie levantado excepto ellos así que podían hablar tranquilos. Misao les había contado sobre la proposición de Nicolás Holter y su interés en ella.

No que Aoshi en esta vida lo fuera a permitir.

-Aoshi-sama, por más que me gustaría darle la razón y entiendo que piense que estar a solas con ese hombre, es exponerme a más peligro del necesario, debo contradecirlo.- Misao exclamó con una sutil molestia en el tono de voz.- Mi misión, mis métodos, recuérdelo- finalizó.

A Aoshi por supuesto no le sorprendió la respuesta, de hecho lo enorgulleció la determinación de Misao, obviamente sin hacerlo notar, sin embargo el imaginar que la integridad física de la chica estuviera en riesgo, le hacía hervir la sangre.

-Shinomori- Esta vez fue el lobo quien intervino- Aunque jamás imaginé decir esto y con temor a morderme la lengua- carraspeó- Estoy de acuerdo con la comadreja-

Misao soltó un "Ah" sorprendida. El que Saito le diera la razón no era algo de todos los días. Iba a soltar una pequeña risa pero el lobo de Mibu continúo.

-Es una oportunidad que no podemos dejar pasar, si Holter está interesado en la chiquilla, aunque no veo porque- miró en burla a Misao, quien en respuesta le enseñó el dedo medio.- Ella puede ganarse la confianza de ése mal nacido y obtener mejor información. Incluso no sé, puede hasta enamorarlo- sonrió burlón.- Como sea, tenemos ventaja y si la aprovechamos, esto terminará pronto. Mandaré a más hombres encubiertos, si eso te tranquiliza, la casa de Té estará vigilada en todo momento. Y tú estarás ahí, no veo el problema- finalizó el Hajime.

-¿Lo ve?- Intervino Misao entusiasmada- La chimenea Humana tiene todo cubierto, ¿podemos proceder?- le dijo ésta vez en un tono dulce. El tono que usaba de niña cuando quería obtener algo de él y lo conseguía.

-Está Bien- dijo el ojiazul.

Misao pegó un brinco triunfante imaginario. Lo hubiera hecho de verdad pero no podía permitirse perder la compostura frente a su tutor, al menos no cuando acababa de darle luz verde. Para los que no conocían a Aoshi pudiera parecer que era una simple respuesta, pero para ella que lo conocía (o al menos quería creerlo) el hecho de que accediera a dejarla tomar las riendas de la misión, significaba que confiaba en ella lo suficiente, y eso para la ojiverde era invaluable. Su Aoshi-sama estaba aprendiendo a verla, como lo que era, una mujer fuerte dispuesta a enfrentar el peligro.

-Bien, estamos todos de acuerdo- dijo Saito y se puso de pie- Los veré mañana- se retiró hacía la salida "Muero por un cigarro" pensó.

Más tarde esa misma mañana tutor y alumna se encontraban descansando después de entrenar por casi tres horas seguidas, Aoshi no daba tregua a su protegida, incluso Misao llegó a pensar, que estaba exigiéndole más que los días pasados, esperaba que no tuviera nada que ver con la conversación de esa madrugada, hizo énfasis en el entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, la arrastró por el suelo más veces de las que pudo contar. Le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Estaba sentada sobre las piedras a la orilla del rio, se había refrescado ya la cabeza, la cara y el cuello por lo que las gotas frías resbalaban sobre su piel humedeciendo también su propia ropa, estaba descalza así que metió sus pies sobre el agua, sintiendo el roce la corriente entre sus plantas haciéndole recuperar la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Volteo de manera discreta hacía su derecha, vio a Aoshi, sentado en su posición favorita la flor de loto dándole la espalda, pudo deducir por su respiración que estaba meditando. ¿Es que ese hombre nunca descansaba?

El calor había obligado a su ojiazul a quitarse la parte superior del traje de verano, por lo que Misao aprovechó la oportunidad para memorizar más a detalle la espalda del hombre que le quitaba el aliento, observó cada cicatriz y memorizó el tatuaje de Dragón que cubría su espalda (*) parecía que se movía con cada respiración, cada inspiración le hacía expandir el tórax y creaba la ilusión de ese dragón danzando observándola. Sonrió para sí, estaba embelesada por la vista.

Había visto el tatuaje de Aoshi en un par de ocasiones, sabía que se lo había hecho como castigo o tributo después de la muerte de sus compañeros Oniwabanshu, casi después de haberlos enterrado. Ella misma se había atrevido a preguntarle durante una conversación después de la ceremonia del Té en el templo de meditación. El amable pero escuetamente le respondió. Sabía lo que significaba para él, dolor y triunfo. Castigo y Fortuna. Tan adentrada en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta cuando Aoshi aún con los ojos cerrados, giró la cabeza sobre su hombro izquierdo, escuchando atento la respiración de su protegida.

-Si ya terminaste podemos continuar- le dijo tomándola por sorpresa, tanto que Misao pegó un respingo y casi se resbala de las piedras.

La chica carraspeó un poco retomando su posición, tratando inútilmente de no hacer notar su sorpresa. Hablando de momentos íntimos y conversaciones incomodas, de pronto se le vino a la cabeza una interrogante pendiente que había quedado en el aire la noche anterior.

-Aoshi-sama- se atrevió a decir, un poco tímida, pero decidida a obtener respuesta- ¿Cómo es que usted y Madame Farath se conocieron?- soltó de golpe.

Aoshi volvió a retomar su posición, parecía como si no la hubiera escuchado o tal vez sí si lo hizo pero decidió no contestarle de inmediato. No tenía caso darle largas, conociendo la tenacidad de su protegida, le preguntaría una y otra vez sin descanso hasta que obtuviera respuesta. Y a decir verdad no creía que eso fuese de importancia. Pero si ya la pregunta fue hecha, habría que responder.

Se tomó su tiempo, respiró nuevamente y se puso de pie, volviendo a sentarse esta vez junto a Misao sobre las piedras, metió también los pies en el agua. Gesto que hizo que la chiquilla se sorprendiera aún más, su tutor estaba cambiando, no se explicaba cómo o por qué, pero ciertos detalles como ése, que sólo hacía con ella, le hacían pensar que era muy afortunada.

-Era un adolescente de trece años, fui llevado a una casa de cortesanas como parte de mi entrenamiento ninja. Okina y tu abuelo, Makimachi-san, en aquel entonces líder de los Oniwabanshu, me llevaron personalmente. No lo recordaba hasta ahora- Hizo una pausa- La mujer que conoces como Madame Farath, fue la encargada. Es todo- finalizó.

A Misao le costó digerir la información.

Pero no quedó muy conforme con la respuesta. Entendía que ese era un ritual que se practicaba entre su clan desde tiempos antiguos, incluso recordaba cuando era niña que durante la cena los hombres hacían comentarios acerca de sus recuerdos como adolescentes, en su mayoría eran comentarios afortunados. Aunque quería saber más, así que se atrevió a continuar preguntando.

-¿Y, Es todo?- se aclaró la garganta. Aoshi la miró con una ceja levantada- Quiero decir- titubeó la chica a la voz de las palpitaciones en su pecho- ¿No significó nada más para usted, incluso ahora, que la ha vuelto a ver?-

Aoshi entendió por dónde iba el pensamiento se la ojiverde, esa cabeza revoltosa se imaginaba muchas cosas, podía intuir incluso con qué objetivo se lo había preguntado. Y por extraño que pareciera, él también quería responderle, era la clase de conversaciones que solo tenía con ella y nadie más. Se sentía afortunado porque Misao le permitiera esa confianza con ella. Misao se lo había ganado y él inconscientemente se lo había permitido.

-En aquel entonces, no significó nada para mí, que incluso lo olvidé y ahora tampoco, ¿Satisfecha?- La chiquilla parpadeó, confusa, pero asintió.- Continuemos- El hombre se puso de pie para continuar su entrenamiento.

Esa noche en el Vientos Nocturnos, Farath se encontraba sentada frente a Aoshi que había tomado la mesa anterior, debía pretender hacerlo un hábito. La madame sonriente, le preparaba una taza de té esta vez sola, sin su alumna. Le extendió la taza al hombre y este le asintió en señal de agradecimiento.

-Me alegra contar con tu presencia, Aoshi-san- Y bien, ¿Has encontrado alguna cortesana que te guste?- El cubo de hielo asintió, a sus estándares de socialización esto era un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

-A decir verdad, quiero pasar más tiempo con la chica, Misao- Farath sonrió, se lo había imaginado desde la última vez, en sus buenos tiempos, hubiera estado celosa de su aprendiz, pero ahora que de ella dependía su negocio y por supuesto su próximo retiro, los celos eran algo secundario, por lo que se enfocaba en ganar su compensación monetaria-

-Buena elección- le dijo- pero me temo Misao-chan, está ahora atendiendo a otros de mis clientes más asiduos, no podrá estar contigo esta noche- sonrió- pero si te interesa alguien más, con gusto la mandaré a llamar- bebió ella también un poco de té.

-No- contestó frío el Shinomori- Sólo ella, pero puedo esperar- contestó con cortesía.

-Ah, ya veo- dijo la Madame.- Misao tiene mucha suerte, de que un hombre como tú se interese en ella, y como un favor a ti debo confesar que la chiquilla está esperando la noche de su desfloración, para lo cual ya hay dos candidatos oficiales, me temo Asohi-san, que no podrá estar con ella antes de eso- Aoshi entendió el doble sentido de aquellas palabras.

-Es sólo su compañía lo que quiero, no sus favores- soltó el ninja- Como dije puedo esperar-

-Entiendo- se corrigió la Madame enseguida- Disculpa mi malentendido. Entonces la mandaré más tarde cuando se desocupe- se puso de pie, con elegancia- Disfruta el resto de la noche Shinomori-san- Dijo inclinando la cabeza a forma de despedida, con esa misma elegancia caminó hacia el centro del salón, recibiendo a mas invitados. Observó al otro lado del salón Misao nuevamente sentada entre esos dos mal nacidos, reía, bromeaba, fingía interés. De pronto se pusieron de pie, en la misma rutina que la noche anterior. Misao los guío hacia las habitaciones privadas. Iba vestida con un kimono amarillo muy parecido al de la noche anterior.

Misao corrió el soji y se inclinó para que los hombres pasaran. Kurosawa entró primero. Holter por su parte, pasó nuevamente junto a ella, rozando con su mano los finos dedos de la chica, ella sintió el gesto sorpresivamente delicado, pero igual le provocó nauseas. Fingió dar un paso atrás sorprendida, tambaleante, que provocó que Holter la agarrara por la cintura despacio.

-Cuidado- le dijo en susurro sobre su oído- No quiero que te desmayes- le replicó con un guiño.

-Holter-san- fingió exaltarse- Con respecto a lo que me dijo ayer, sé cuál es mi posición en esta casa, pero quiero que sepa, que entre los dos- le susurró al oído al extranjero- lo prefiero a usted- le rozó la mejilla con los labios, incitándolo.

Misao hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no vomitar, ahora entendía a lo que las verdaderas Kunoichis debían ser sometidas en ciertas ocasiones. Se sentía con suerte de que en sus escasos dieciocho años, había nacido en una posición privilegiada que le evitó tener que hacer esos actos hasta ahora. Y ese pensamiento le dio fuerza.

-Nicolas-san ¿porque tardas tanto?- se oyeron los gritos de Kurosawa que estaba tendido entre los cojines

-Voy, voy- contestó molesto el extranjero. Le guiño el ojo a la pelinegra y la soltó- Espérame en la siguiente habitación, no tardaré- le dijo antes de introducirse en la habitación y cerrar el mismo el soji. La chica se quedó de pie y alcanzo a escuchar.

-¿Por qué tardaste?- dijo Kurosawa.

-Nada, la chiquilla se iba a caer, solo la sostuve. –

-Ah- dijo el japonés- ¿Sabes Holter? Me importa menos que nada si te gusta o no la chiquilla, incluso si empiezas a caer en sus encantos, la apuesta no la voy a perder, nunca he cedido y no lo haré ahora. Pero lo que si no perdonaré, es si algo como un desacuerdo en estos menesteres, ocasiona una enorme discrepancia en nuestros negocios.- le dijo en tono serio.

-Itachi-san- le contestó su compañero- hemos hecho negocios antes, no entiendo el comentario ahora. Negocios y placer son dos cosas distintas, yo más que nadie lo sé- finalizó

-Bien, brindemos- levanto la botella de sake y le sirvió a ambos, ya más relajado.-Salud- dijo Kurosawa.

-Salud- contestó sonriente Holter. "Pero yo tampoco voy a perder la apuesta" pensó el hombre.

NDA:

(*) El tatuaje de dragón en la espalda de Aoshi no es nuevo en mis fics, para mayor comprensión lean mis otras historias, y para que quede sentado para próximas ocasiones tomen en cuenta que en mi imaginación (y por el resto de mis fanfics) Aoshi tiene un dragón tatuado en la espalda y he aquí el por qué:

En el periodo Edo ya existían los tatuajes, pese a que hoy en dia en el Japón actual se les asocia a los Yakuza, los tatuajes en aquel entonces se hicieron populares entre las personas que se dedicaban a la vigilancia o a la extinción de incendios en las cuidades y los mensajeros (que en aquel entonces eran trabajos humildes) y los tatuajes los usaban para cubrir sus cuerpos desnudos. Los tatuajes más utilizaban eran los dragones por que significaban protección espiritual. También representaban castigo. Y bueno la historia es larga. No soy experta pero es lo que investigué. En mi opinión, Aoshi bien podría portar uno, bajo la razón que ya comente, además se me hace divino.

Les recomiendo lean mis fics El Dragón y El Dragón y el Angel, que no tienen nada que ver con este fic, pero son referencia al tatuaje de Aoshi.

Gracias a todas por sus reviews y sus favs.


	9. Chapter 9

VIENTOS NOCTURNOS CAP 9

Estaba sentada sobre sus piernas y la espalda firme sobre un cojín con tal rectitud que podía sentir sus vertebras estirarse, junto a ella un arcoíris de cojines hechos de seda, de frente una mesa de cedro importado del continente Americano que conservaba aún el olor a madera fresca, sobre la mesa se encontraba una botella de Sake y una jarra de Té que ella misma había preparado, con dos tazas a juego de porcelana china, algo elegante dada la ocasión, le había expresado la Madame cuando le contó sobre la propuesta de Holter sobre estar a solas. Pese a su contrariedad Farath aceptó bajo la condición de que fuera muy discreta y que por supuesto no interviniera entre sus dos más acérrimos clientes. Algo de falso romanticismo le haría bien a la casa de Té.

Nerviosa, Misao estaba esperando el momento en que el dichoso extranjero entrara a la habitación, estaba repasando mentalmente una y otra vez las lecciones de Madame Farath: el coqueteo, las insinuaciones, las risas, los gestos. Todo un resumen de la sutileza femenina mezclada con sensualidad, debía admitir que se hallaba más nerviosa de lo que se hubiera imaginado pero no se permitiría ningún fallo, haría lo que fuese necesario sin sacrificar su integridad ("Eso espero" pensó) para facilitar aún más el gusto de Nicolás Holter hacia ella.

Se podía imaginar lo difícil que sería para cualquier cortesana estar expuesta a las caricias de algún hombre que no fuera de su agrado, admiraba la entereza que irradiaban sus compañeras, la falsa simpatía, la forzada extravagancia de sentir un tacto mal intencionado o no. Admiraba esa área, su dominio, del que cualquier cortesana de la casa de Té era capaz, era cálida contrarrestando la frivolidad masculina, el contraste que hacía frente al hombre carnal.

Y era eso lo que estaba aprendiendo, le ponía los pelos de punta con el hecho de pensar en que tan pronto tenía que hacer uso de esas habilidades recientemente adquiridas pero poco entrenadas. Si no fuera por la importancia de la misión y que ella sola se hecho la soga al cuello frente a su tutor peleando autoridad, se echaría a llorar.

Tenía la esperanza de saber controlar la situación, al menos se consolaba con saber que Holter no podía hacer "uso" de ella hasta su gran noche, pero tal vez eso no la exentaba de uno que otro manoseo o incluso peor que intentara besarla. Oh, esas nauseas regresaban a su boca con solo pensarlo.

Y fue así como lo vio entrar al hombre que requería sus atenciones. Llevaba un traje gris con camisa de igual color y un chaleco blanco a juego, desde su posición lo noto alto (aunque no tan alto como su Aoshi-sama), y observó sus ojos claros, con las características más gruesas de los extranjeros, pálidos con profundidad estructural pese a su constitución delgada.

Pudo sentir como se sentaba a su lado, con todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el cojín, sin elegancia a diferencia de lo que le habían enseñado, pero con imposición masculina, le sonrió y ella se esforzó por sonreírle también.

-Misao-chan, te ves hermosa- le dijo.

-Gracias, Holter-san- le contestó la chica sin perder su posición rígida.

-Ya, Misao-Chan, no seas tímida, relájate, podemos ser amigos, ¿recuerdas?- le insistió.

-Lo siento, Holter-san- la ojiverde suspiró para sí. Es verdad ella tenía que dominar la situación ¿no es así?- ¿Me permite?- hizo una seña con la mano hacía ambas botellas en señal para que el hombre escogiera cuál delas dos era de su preferencia. Pero antes de que el hombre contestara continuo- Yo hice el Té especialmente para usted.

\- Ah, entonces debo probarlo- contestó animado el hombre, mientras se acercaba más a ella, tratando de rozar el hombro de la chica con el suyo propio- Me encantaría probar todo lo que tú haces- le susurro sugerente.

Misao, se sonrojó pero no se intimidó. Con delicadeza como si de una danza se tratara sirvió el Té caliente, lo tomó con ambas manos y se lo ofreció al hombre en un gesto de sumisión. Que kami-sama la perdone, era demasiado. De repente se le vino a la mente las millones de veces que había hecho algo parecido con su Aoshi-sama, y el imaginarse las millones de veces más que lo seguiría haciendo mientras Dios se lo permita, le quitó el trago amargo de la situación. El tacto de su tutor lavaría las manchas. El extranjero tomó la taza con ambas manos también y al hacer esto inevitablemente rozó las manos de la chica, gesto que forzó el contacto más de lo debido unos segundos más mientras fijaba la mirada en ella. Por fin soltó sus manos y se llevó el Té a la boca, lo trago despacio.

\- Está delicioso, Misao-chan, me imagino si serás buena cocinera también- se rio entusiasmado de la idea.

-Lo soy, de hecho- contestó la ojiverde más resuelta- ¿Le gustaría probar algunos de mis bocadillos después?- le invitó reclinándose un poco hacía él.

-Por supuesto- le guiñó el ojo- Me aseguraré de ello-

Misao le sonrió y estiró más el cuello fingiendo buscar algo en la mesa, lo que provocó que la piel blanca de su cuello y parte del hombro izquierdo quedara más expuesta hacía el terrorista. Extendió el brazo y tomó un plato extendido pequeño con un par de bocadillos. Los atrajo hacía sí y con mayor sutileza los ofreció al hombre.

-Estos no los hice yo, pero igual son deliciosos- le dijo. Al tiempo que tomaba uno con sus dedos y lo extendía hacia "su cliente". Gesto que sorprendió a Holter pero igual lo aceptó, tomó la mano de la chica y se la llevo hacia su boca mordiendo el bocado del panecillo rozando un poco los dedos de la pelinegra con sus labios, sintió el sabor dulce y se sintió mareado. Tal vez la chica lo hacía sentirse así, como si pudiera volar. Tomo otro mordisco y esta vez lamió los dedos de Misao. Esta sintió como si un pedazo de metal frio recorriera su brazo, pero no lo aparto. Por el contrario, con el dedo índice rozó la comisura labial del ojiclaro.

-Le quedó un poco aquí- le dijo y lo limpió, sutilmente.

-Misao-chan, sabía que había algo más en ti que me atraía, eres inocente, pero seductora- se rio el hombre. – En verdad me gustas- le reafirmó.

-Y usted a mi Holter-san- le contestó apresurada. Y le ofreció más Té. Éste lo bebió con calma pero solo en dos tragos. – Me gustaría saber más de usted, señor-

-No hay mucho que saber de mí, pequeña- le sonrió, volvió a sentir el mareo con una mezcla de euforia. La chica era hermosa, le atraía como ninguna mujer japonesa lo había hecho desde que pisó por primera vez la tierra nipona. Había estado con varias mujeres, una tras otra, americanas, europeas, incluso chinas, en su paso por aquellos países pero ninguna como aquella chica japonesa. Era irresistible ante sus ojos. Tal vez era la lujuria por lo que se estaba dejando dominar.

Y Confió

-Nacido en América, Washington, mi madre era granjera, mi padre un comerciante, de ahí aprendí el negocio familiar. Heredé joven el negocio de la familia, al morir mi padre, no hay diferencia entre él y yo, es sólo que yo expandí el negocio más allá de mi país, por eso estoy aquí, nunca me casé, las mujeres de mi país no son buen negocio- se rio- prefiero a las mujeres como tú- le dijo serio.

-Ah, ya veo, las prefiere cortesanas- le contestó inocentemente la chica, pero en tono de juego.

-Jajajaja- soltó la carcajada- Y además eres divertida. Pero me refería a que prefiero específicamente a alguien como tú, inocente, sin tanto veneno del mundo exterior- le dijo sincero.

-Me alegra, usted es muy amable, Holter-san- le sirvió más Té. El hombre volvió a tomarlo de prisa, esa cosa era adictiva.

De pronto se imaginó a la chica semidesnuda junto a él, se imaginó el suave tacto de su piel bajo su mano. Tal vez si todo el negocio sale bien, podría comprarla y llevársela de ahí. Sonrió para sí embelesado. Misao no apartaba la vista de él parecía estar esperando algo. Tal vez un beso, el pensamiento se le vino a la mente como si de un adolescente se tratara.

Se inclinó sobre ella y trato de rozarle los labios. Misao ante su pérdida de espacio personal, reaccionó de la mejor forma que pudo, puso sus manos sobre el pecho del hombre y lo sostuvo, pudo sentir el aliento del extranjero sobre su rostro, estaba por rozarle los labios, cuando por fin el hombre cerró los ojos y calló en su regazo. Misao se hizo para atrás y le sostuvo la cabeza. Sobre sus piernas, se fijó aún más en sus facciones. Debía admitir que era buen mozo. Pero no lo suficiente. Suspiró entre de mala gana y aliviada.

Recordó la conversación que tuvo con Aoshi una hora antes de entrar a la habitación, poco después de que Madame Farath le explicara la importancia de la discreción en el negocio y la autorizara estar con Holter sola. Estaban en otra habitación contigua a la del encuentro, amueblada de manera similar a donde estaba ella en ese momento, ahí su Aoshi-sama la esperaría o bien intervendría en caso estrictamente necesario.

No dejaba de mirar a su tutor, se veía tan hermoso, todo en él era elegancia, observó cómo en un acto sigiloso sacó un paquete de papel del interior de su saco negro y se lo extendió- Menos de una onza en el Té-

Misao lo tomó se lo llevó a la nariz y olfateo el paquete, antes de guardarlo en la manga de su kimono. - ¿Es la nueva droga que nuestros médicos están probando como suero de la verdad?- Aoshi asintió sin contestar, tan característico de él cuando se ponía en su papel.- Bueno supongo que debo usarlo, es más fácil usar el polvo que botella y media de sake, el extranjero es muy tolerante al alcohol. Cuando termine se lo haré saber, Aoshi-sama.- De nuevo éste solo asintió.

Misao se puso de pie, Se inclinó ante él como era la costumbre antes de salir de la habitación. Y le oyó decir antes de que alcanzara el soji.

-Ten cuidado-

-Hai- y salió.

Aoshi se encontraba en el punto de reunión, en la habitación contigua esperando no tener que entrar a matar al extranjero si éste ponía en riesgo la vida de su protegida. Pero por extraño que pareciera, debía confiar en Misao.

Confiaba en ella. Se daba cuenta.

Dada la situación, se había forzado a pensar en que tan sólo al imaginar que le arrebataran la presencia de la pelinegra, le ponía a hervir los nervios. Ese sentimiento de culpa, que llevaba consigo desde que regresó de lo de Shishio, se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco, si se sinceraba con el mismo, lo que le hacía si quiera levantarse al amanecer y esperar otro día, era la sonrisa de Misao. La ojiverde estaba entrando en su mente, desde hace mucho había roto el escudo de hielo que lo rodeaba, sólo ella podía logara ese cambio en él.

Todos lo notaron hasta Himura o el mismo Saito. Todos menos él… hasta ahora.

Ver la sonrisa de la chica era el último pensamiento de sus noches y el primero de sus días. Aun no se sentía del todo seguro, nunca hubiera imaginado tener ese tipo de sentimientos hacia la ojiverde, de esos que siente un Hombre hacia una mujer.

El amor de un hombre a una mujer, el amor hacia su Misao.

De repente todo hizo click, en su cabeza.

Terminando la misión tendría que aclarar muchas cosas con la autoproclamada Okashira. Y así él también se sacaría de dudas. Pero aún les faltaba mucho por aprender a ambos.

-"Bien, estimado amigo terrorista aquí vamos"- dijo Misao decidida antes de empezar su interrogatorio.

NDA: Por fin ya se sabrán los planes de esos malandros, y me aventure a entrar en los sentimientos de Aoshi, espero no estar tan fuera de contexto, pero siento que este es el punto medio perfecto para que Aoshi se dé cuenta de lo que realmente siente por Misao, quise salir de la rutina de que los celos fueran el despertar del cubo de hielo, si fueron un punto importante pero prefiero así a Aoshi analítico como él, incluso de sus demonios internos. Para mi Aoshi siempre ha amado a Misao y la manera justa es que se de cuenta por si solo.

Las quiero chicas.


	10. Chapter 10

VIENTOS NOCTURNOS CAPITULO 10

El ojiclaro se sentía liviano inundado del aroma dulce del Té mezclado con la fragancia natural de la chica pelinegra, su visión era borrosa pero logró enfocar la silueta de Misao, se fijó en sus ojos verdes llenos de preocupación y expectativa, tan vividos, tan dulces, tan cristalinos. Si fuera un adolescente se hubiera abalanzado contra ella para juntar sus labios, en cambio sólo estiró la mano y logró tocar la mejilla de la chica. Su piel suave y tibia lo excitó, pero algo en él lo hacía sentirse pesado como si cargara tres toneladas de metal sobre los hombros, los movimientos eran torpes, tal vez se había pasado de sake esta última vez. No se confiaría frente a Kurosawa. Trato de enfocar la mirada en la mujer que tenía frente a él, sentía su cabeza en el regazo de la ojiverde, se sintió sorpresivamente cómodo y le sonrió. La chica le sonrió de vuelta e inclinó su cabeza para acercarse más a él, observó como en el movimiento el Kimono se le deslizaba por el hombro, expuso más su piel, le vinieron más deseos de besarle donde el kimono dejaba verla, la vio sonrojada con los labios entreabiertos, murmurando algo que no alcanzaba descifrar y sintió los ojos cerrarse nuevamente, estaba cansado.

-Misao-chan…- murmuro. Era lo último que recordaría.

Misao suspiró, eso de ser cortesana la dejaba emocionalmente exhausta, tener a un extraño tan cerca y tratarlo con tanta familiaridad se le hacía más difícil que enfrentarse al Juppongatana, aún se encontraba inclinada sobre el extranjero, le retiró la mano de su propia mejilla y al fin se enderezo, sintió del otro lado hacia la habitación contigua, cómo su Tutor se ponía de pie recargado sobre el soji. Eso le reiteró su propia confianza. Discretamente con la cabeza le hizo una seña a su Aoshi-sama para que no interviniera, estaba todo bajo control. Empezó el interrogatorio.

-Holter-san- le susurró al oído- ¿Qué te trae a Kyoto?- hizo una pregunta de prueba para asegurarse que el suero estaba funcionando y no sólo que el hombre se halla quedado dormido.

-Negocios- dijo el aludido con los ojos cerrados entre sueños.

Misao volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia la sombra de su Tutor, sabía que la estaba observando desde que él extranjero quedó dormido en su regazo, pero esta vez asintió con la cabeza confirmando a Aoshi que el suero funcionaba y procedería a hacer las preguntas más directas. El silencio de Aoshi tras el soji le confirmó que le entendía y podía proseguir, a veces se sorprendía ella misma de la manera tan enigmática con la que actuaba su cubo de hielo, pero le sorprendía mas que ella había aprendido a entenderlo. Si de misiones se trataba, se entendían perfectamente el uno al otro. Se sonrió internamente, le gustaba imaginar que eso era la definición que ella misma se daba del concepto "intimidad de pareja". Era la interacción más íntima que podía tener con su Aoshi-sama, eso y los ratos que pasaban juntos en el Templo durante la ceremonia del Té.

-Exactamente, ¿De qué negocios?, Cuéntame Holter-san- le preguntó en tono bajo con voz seductora. Tenía que pretender mantener una conversación no un interrogatorio acusador. Aun no estaba segura de lo que el hombre recordaría al despertar.

-Armas, opio, dinero… millones de yenes, Trafico de pólvora china- contestó adormilado.

-¿Cómo obtienes todo eso? Es una carga enorme, dime- le acarició la cabeza.

\- Yo traigo las armas y la pólvora en embarcaciones hacia Kyoto y el resto de Japón, una parte… la otra la llevo a Europa y a mi país. Kurosawa-san es mi contacto, aquí él me da el dinero y el opio, yo le entrego las armas y la pólvora. Es un negocio redondo. Soy un buen comerciante, lo oculto bajo toneladas de figuras de porcelana y seda china, tras la fachada de comerciante de antigüedades- se sintió relajado al contacto de la chica.

-Ah ya veo- contestó Misao forzando a sonar paciente, carraspeó un poco y continuó preguntando en tono dulce- ¿Y cuál es tu negocio más próximo, aquí en Kyoto?

\- Mi próxima embarcación llegara a la media noche del 29 de mayo, Kurosawa esperara el cargamento en el tercer muelle al oeste de la ciudad, es el más chico, fuera de la ruta principal-

Misao se sorprendió 29 de mayo es el día después de su supuesta desfloración. Maldición, pensaba que sería antes y mandarlos a todos a la cárcel antes de la fatídica gran noche. ¡Kuso!

-Y exactamente, ¿Cuál es el cargamento?- está vez rozó con su dedo pulgar la frente del ojiclaro, deslizándolo de la frente hacia el entrecejo del hombre.

-Mmmm 1400 rifles de alto alcance, 1600 pistolas de gran calibre, 800 toneladas de pólvora repartidas en dos barcos pequeños, ocultas entre las antigüedades de porcelana. Y a cambio recibiré 1000 toneladas de opio y un poco más del equivalente a 50,000 millones de dólares en yenes. En mi país el opio es tan caro como el oro.-

Tres mil armas y ochocientas toneladas de pólvora vienen de camino a Kyoto. Misao se alarmó un poco, con eso podrían armar a un pequeño ejército si quisieran.

-¿Qué planea hacer Kurosawa con ese cargamento?- preguntó

-Repartirlas entre las organizaciones criminales nacionales que le den mejor precio y una parte de la pólvora es para él, pretende incendiar los tres bancos principales de Japón, entre ellos el Banco Nacional que se encuentra en Kyoto, aunque no se bien los detalles. Le encanta jugar a ser antisistema, odia a la burocracia de éste país. Yo sinceramente considero que quemar todo ese dinero es un desperdicio.- finalizó.

Misao volvió la mirada sorprendida a la silueta de su tutor, este asintió entre las sombras. Por el momento era suficiente información. Y debían ser precavidos sobre el tiempo del efecto del suero.

-Ya, Ya- volvió a acariciarle la cabeza- Descansa Holter-san, debes dormir, para que cuando te levantes seas un buen chico- le palmeó la cabeza irónicamente, como si de una mascota se tratase. Ya estaba bastante cansada.

La figura de Aoshi había desaparecido detrás del soji, sin embrago estaba segura que a su entrenado oído no se le escapaba ningún detalle, lo había escuchado y memorizado todo. Y él se encargaría de pasarle el reporte a Saito cuando pudiera.

Misao suspiró. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado tal vez una media hora más y Holter no daba señal de querer despertar, por el contrario su facies reflejaba estar bastante cómodo. Las piernas ya se le estaban durmiendo ya era hora de despertar al bello durmiente. Movió bruscamente las piernas en señal de querer levantarse, pero el extranjero, lejos de despertar, se dio la media vuelta en su regazo, acomodándose nuevamente en ella.

-"sí que es una piedra"- pensó la chica. Resoplando. Volvió a moverse – Holter-san, Holter-san- esta vez lo sacudió del hombro.

El hombre abrió los ojos se concentró en la mirada ojiverde de la chica, enfoco la mirada y esta vez pudo verla claramente, ¿Se había quedado dormido?, pensó. Si fue así soñó con ella. Recordó las imágenes de Misao sonriéndole y recordó el tacto de su mejilla. Esta vez más consciente de sus actos, se enderezó un poco y colocó su palma sobre la mejilla izquierda de la pelinegra. Se inclinó sobre ella en un intento de besarla. Misao reaccionó instintivamente y lo tomó por la muñeca, haciéndose para atrás casi milimétricamente y girando la cara hacia el lado contrario, recibiendo el beso en la mejilla en lugar de los labios.

-"Santo Dios, este hombre no se detiene"- pensó exasperada.- Holter-san, no debe hacer eso y ya debo irme, Farath-san me ha estado llamando- mintió- Pero no podía retirarme y dejarlo dormido aquí- le sonrió falsamente- No quiero ser descortés, pero usted se quedó dormido en mis brazos, fue muy agradable cuidarlo- volvió a sonreír esta vez fingiendo inocencia- Pero se nos terminó el tiempo, recuerde, Madame Farath le hizo un favor especial, no podemos hacerla enfadar- le sentenció.

-Ya, es verdad- se rectificó el extranjero- se puso de pie y cortésmente, le extendió la mano a Misao para ayudarla, ella aceptó y toco su palma con la de él, se levantó con cuidado para no pisar el Kimono.- Misao-chan. Mis disculpas, por quedarme dormido, no es así como quería pasar el tiempo contigo.- le dijo insinuante. Ambos caminaron hacia la salida.

-No se preocupe, Holter-san- replicó con fingida timidez.- En realidad disfrute mucho su compañía, en esta casa llena de hombres hambrientos y mano sueltas, pasar un rato de tranquilidad, es más valioso para mí, ¿Entiende lo que digo?- esta vez le guiñó el ojo. Esperaba que el extranjero entendiera sutilmente que debía dejar de ser imprudente al intentar tocarla. No podía estar cerca de él y pretender que le gustaba sin que al menos el hombre respetara su espacio personal, eso le haría más fácil el trabajo.

-Entiendo- ambos salieron hacia el pasillo.- Nuevamente, me disculpo. No es mi intención importunarte.

Misao iba a contestar, pero una voz frente a ella la detuvo, haciendo que se girara hacia la dueña de la voz.

-Misao-chan, Holter-san justo estaba por preguntar por ustedes, Kurosawa-san se fue hace mucho dejó dicho que lo alcanzara en donde siempre, tuve que decirle que estaba ocupado con otra de mis cortesanas- le dijo al ojiclaro, guiñándole un ojo.

-Ah ya veo- el hombre entendió, se inclinó ante las dos mujeres a modo de despedida- Si me disculpan señoritas- tomó la mano y besó el dorso de cada una de ellas. Dejando una moneda de oro en la palma de la mujer mayor, en agradecimiento por encubrirlo. Se enderezó, se reacomodó el chaleco y el saco y caminó por los pasillos rumbo a la salida. Con una sonrisa triunfante.

Misao tragó saliva con dificultad, casi tenía la boca seca, se mojó los labios con la lengua.

-¿Sabes, chiquilla?- le dijo Farath, tomándola del brazo- Aun tienes trabajo que hacer, eres muy popular estos días- Misao no entendió el comentario.- Entra a la otra habitación, te están esperando- señaló con la cabeza para que entrara. – Desearía estar en tu lugar- le susurró a la ojiverde, mientras corría el soji.

-Madame…- iba a decir algo pero nuevamente se vio interrumpida, le preocupaba que su ahora maestra en las artes de los placeres, desconfiara de ella o peor aún sospechara de la presencia de Aoshi en la habitación, puesto que era ahí donde debía entrar.

-Shinomori-San- se refirió la castaña al ojiazul.- Aquí esta Misao- le dijo.

El asintió poniéndose de pie en su lugar tras la pequeña mesa. Misao se quedó parada sin saber qué hacer, Aoshi notó la inseguridad de la chica y con la mirada como si de mímica se tratase, le indicó que debía seguir en su papel. Misao entendió otra vez, se enorgulleció de ese oculto talento que fue desarrollando con los años al conocer más acerca de su tutor.

-Gomen, ne Shinomori-san- se inclinó desde la entrada- disculpe la demora, dijo la pelinegra.

-Entra- le dijo él en tono frío. Como si fuera la primera vez que cruzaba palabra con ella, al menos así era según la Madame. Ambos entraban en su papel bastante bien para hacer creer a quién los viera que ninguno de los dos se conocía, hasta esa noche.

-Obedece, Misao-le dijo Farath haciéndola entrar con un leve empujón. Misao trastabilló un poco pero logró enderezarse.- Si me disculpan- Farath hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación cerrando el soji frente a ella.

Una vez a solas Misao iba a decir algo…

-Aoshi-sama…-

Pero su Tutor le hizo una seña para que se quedara callada y un ligero movimiento de cabeza a modo de negación, le impidió que continuara hablando.

-Señorita Misao, siéntese a mi lado- le dijo en tono neutro, pero la mirada decía otra cosa, Misao parpadeo, entonces observó como Aoshi le señalaba la puerta tras ella. El entrenado oído de su cubo de hielo, se había dado cuanta que estaban siendo escuchados por la propia Madame Farath. Eso le dio más curiosidad, ¿Por qué la mujer los espiaba? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de algo? ¿Su fachada había sido descubierta? Oh no, no ahora que estaban tan cerca atrapar a Holter y Kurosawa. La chica asintió con la cabeza, en señal de comprensión. Hizo lo que Aoshi le pidió.

\- Sírveme el Té, por favor- Por lo bajo parecía que era él quien le diera instrucciones de cómo comportarse con un cliente, le señaló la jarra de Té para que le sirviera. Esta lo hizo, extrañada de tener que pretender que no conocía a Aoshi, sin embargo sin defraudar a su profesionalismo, entró en actuación, entonces se relajó. "Vamos, Misao, concéntrate"

-Shinomori-San, ¿Verdad?- Aoshi Asintió con la cabeza cortésmente- Mi nombre es Misao-

-Lo sé, Madame Farath me dijo tu nombre-

-Si pero no nos habíamos presentado formalmente. Un placer conocerlo- endulzó la voz. Para que su espía pudiera escucharla, la diferencia sin embargo, se encontraba que con Aoshi a parte de fingir que no se conocían, todo lo demás era real, el tono dulce, ademanes, la sonrisa. Era el hombre de su vida de quien se trataba, no el desquiciado terrorista. Suspiró aliviada.- Me alegra que escogiera mi compañía por sobre mis demás hermanas- se alegró- Me halaga mucho estar a su servicio- finalizó

-Hai- respondió Aoshi. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobre su propia voluntad, tenía que fingir que era habido de los placeres que podía proporcionarle la protegida, que tan desfasado de la realidad estaba, que tanto podía simular y que tanto era real. Fuera de la misión, debía admitir que bajo ese contexto, Misao era bastante dominante, había aprendido bien lo que sea que la castaña le hubiese enseñado. Estaba sorprendido de su soltura y destreza, la había escuchado con Holter, pero no se imaginaba que podía hacerlo con él también. Pobre Misao, pensó, debe ser difícil para ella tener que fingir así con él. Incluso hasta vergonzoso.- No tienes que esforzarte-le dijo la verdad entre líneas- Me basta con tu compañía-

-Bien- Misao se relajó aún más. Pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse, era como una adolescente cuando estaba con Aoshi, cada palabra cada gesto, la hacía sentirse así, vulnerable, como si con una sola mano Aoshi atravesará su corazón. Sentía palpitaciones. Ojala ese "me basta con tu compañía" se lo hubiera dicho en otras circunstancias. Hubiera sido la mujer más feliz del mundo. Sonrió nuevamente, ajena también a los pensamientos del ojiazul. Le sirvió unos dulces y fijó la mirada en un rincón de la habitación, encontró con viejo _Shamisen_ * y se le ocurrió la mejor manera de entretener a Aoshi y despistar a la intrusa.

"Lo siento, Madame" se disculpó mentalmente con la mujer mayor. No quería ser grosera pero tampoco debía de ser descubierta. Se puso de pie y se acercó al rincón de la habitación para tomar el instrumento. Regresó al lado de Aoshi y éste comprendió lo que su chiquilla iba a hacer a continuación.

-¿Sabes tocar el Shamisen?- se sorprendió el mismo de su propia pregunta, pero estaba seguro que le sorprendería más la respuesta.

-Hai- le dijo Misao acomodándose en la posición tradicional para tocar correctamente el instrumento. – Lo tocaré para usted-

Esto dejó bastante perplejo al ojiazul, ¿Cuándo había aprendido a tocarlo? Su protegida nunca dejara de sorprenderlo, aunque Misao no tenía por qué saberlo, claro está. No iba a dejarle saber que lo sorprendía día a día por la madurez con la que estaba creciendo. Pese al pensamiento agradable, su rostro se esforzó por no hacerlo notar.

-Adelante- le ordenó

Misao empezó a tocarlo y al escuchar la música, Aoshi se permitió cerrar los ojos aunque sin bajar la guardia, se dejó llevar por la melodía. Misao tenía varias virtudes, entre ellas Tocar el Shamisen, tenía que apuntarlo en la lista mental de cualidades de la chiquilla que llevaba registrando hacía tiempo en su memoria. Pasaron así un gran rato, tal vez una hora más.

Madame Farath, sonrió para sí. La música la relajo un poco. Estaba segura que entre estos dos había una conexión, sólo que aún no lograba descifrar el que. Aún tenía tiempo para descubrirlo. Se puso de pie y por fin los dejó solos.

Fin capitulo 10.

*Shamisen es un instrumento de música tradicional japonesa de tres cuerdas como una guitarra solo que más larga y de forma redonda en la base. Se toca con una cuña llamada bachi y era tradicional de las geishas. Perdón por la tardanza, estaba de vacaciones largas. Saludos a todas, chicas.


	11. Chapter 11

VIENTOS NOCTURNOS CAPITULO 11

En la oficina del jefe de policía, los tres estaban en silencio después de escuchar la información recabada por Misao al interrogar al terrorista extranjero, Aoshi por su parte también había explicado a Saito con la calma que lo caracterizaba sobre los planes de Kurosawa para con su país natal, el hombre que lleno rabia comprometía la integridad de su propio país. A decir verdad era difícil suponer para Saito, que clase de razonamiento frio podría tener ese hombre para comprometer la poca estabilidad económica de miles de nipones, no sólo los burócratas y políticos.

Después de ese breve silencio, por fin Saito habló:

-Bien, supongo que tenemos que esperar hasta el 29 de mayo para interceptar las embarcaciones- tirando la colilla del cigarro sobre un cenicero de madera encima del escritorio, era el onceavo cigarrillo en las últimas dos horas.

-¡Esperar, mi trasero!- exclamó Misao- No podemos esperar- dio un puñetazo sobre el escritorio, cosa que a Saito no le hizo la más mínima gracia- Podemos apresar a ambos hombres de una vez, con la información que tenemos, ya no quiero esperar más- sentenció.

-No podemos hacer eso de manera precipitada- contestó molesto el lobo, la ojiverde no se amedrentó ante la mirada molesta del viejo- No tenemos pruebas para detenerlos, salvo tu testimonio y en el supuesto caso que los encarceláramos, sus seguidores no caerán con ellos, habrá el riesgo de que se corra el rumor incluso en el mar y se desvíen a propósito las embarcaciones. Lo siento comadreja, tendrás que aguantar un poco más, no podemos arriesgarnos.- finalizó la chimenea humana.

-Saito, tiene razón- Intervino el Shinomori, muy a su pesar. Falta decir que lo anterior les cayó de sorpresa a los otros dos presentes- Debes seguir en la casa de Té- se refirió a su protegida- No debemos levantar sospechas- finalizó el ojiazul con una mirada que Misao no supo descifrar.

La chica asintió resignada, apelaba a la experiencia que la sobrepasaba de esos dos, sería mejor escucharlos.

-Supongo que tienen razón- les dijo- Sólo hay un pequeño problema del que no hemos hablado del todo- Ambos se quedaron expectantes a lo que la chiquilla iba a decirles- La fecha para mi supuesto estreno como cortesana es la noche del 28 de mayo antes de la madrugada del 29, ¿Cómo vamos a evitar eso?- preguntó.

Ambos hombres se tensaron un poco, sólo que el más joven no lo hizo notar.

-Entiendo tu preocupación- contestó el lobo- Será después del anuncio del vencedor cuando los arrestemos. No tendrás que pasar por nada desagradable y en todo caso puedes actuar como una jovencita nerviosa y ganar tiempo con Madame Farath- la reconfortó.

-Y yo estaré ahí- Intervino el ex-okashira.- No permitiré que te lastimen-

Misao no supo que responder, se sonrojó. Su Aoshi-sama estaba dispuesto a protegerla, no había nada de nuevo en eso, ella era consciente de la sobreprotección de Aoshi, pero el que se lo dijera directamente, la hacía sentirse más enamorada. El corazón le palpitaba a mil. Miró a su tutor a los ojos y poniendo su entera confianza en el asintió con la cabeza. Le confiaba su integridad, le confiaba su vida.

-Bueno, ya que estamos de acuerdo todos- interrumpió Saito- A trabajar-

Dia del 28 de mayo, muy temprano en la mañana.

Misao y la Madame estaban en la habitación de entrenamiento de las cortesanas, esa mañana estaban todos en un gran ajetreo, sus demás hermanas y los sirvientes estaban de arriba para abajo limpiando todas y cada una de las habitaciones de la casa de Té, adornando el gran salón central con flores blancas y rosas rojas, aromatizantes y hasta manteles de gala y seda en cada una de las mesas.

Esa noche era la gran celebración, casi una fiesta. Pues un nuevo producto iba a ser estrenado. Durante el resto de las semanas anteriores, Misao había recibido inmensidad de regalos incluidos Flores, perfumes y telas de China cortesía del señor Holter. Se habían reunido un par de veces más por semana y era bastante claro que el hombre ojiclaro, no iba a dejar que nadie más ganara sus favores, ni siquiera su compañero de crimen. Le rozaba la mano con su dedo meñique debajo de la mesa mientras conversaban animados, el hombre buscaba su tacto aunque fuese mínimo, como si de medicina se tratase, cosa que a Misao la ponía realmente con los nervios de punta. Aunque cabe aclarar, cada que Holter hacia un ademán para tocarla, parecía un adolescente enamorado y no un hombre lleno de perversión, cosa que sorprendía a la chica. Nicolás Holter, no era tan desagradable si se ponía a pensarlo, si tan sólo no fuera un criminal, terrorista amante del dinero.

-Misao, hoy es tu gran noche- le dijo la Madame sentada frente a ella, las dos en la gran cama occidental de la habitación, llevaban kimonos sencillos simples. La Madame le sonrió-

-Así es- le dijo Misao con cierto tono de timidez.

-Cariño, sé que estas nerviosa, por esta noche, yo estaba igual en mi primera vez, pero créeme, si te sirve de consuelo, perder tu virginidad solo es una noche, después de eso, no te importará- le dijo en tono consolador aunque sonaba bastante cruel.- Te daré una última lección y la más importante de todas- Misao asintió atenta.- Bien, pero antes. ¿Hay alguien que llame tu atención, algún hombre de los que has conocido hasta ahora?-

Misao se sorprendió por la pregunta, iba a decir que no pero inconscientemente respondió un Sí, no venía al caso tener mentir ahora. Por alguna extraña razón también quería sincerarse con la Madame, hablar de mujer a mujer sobre sus sentimientos, no es que no lo haya hecho ya con Okon y Omasu, pero digamos que la Madame, sería un punto neutro con larga experiencia incluso sexual, un diferente punto de vista al tradicional, le caería bien. Tal vez, cuando esto termine podrían ser incluso amigas.

-¿Lo conozco?- preguntó la mujer mayor.

-Hai- Misao agachó la cabeza, tampoco se trataba de que la descubriera.

-¿Te gusta el señor Holter?- le preguntó nuevamente aunque parecía que ya sabía la respuesta.

-No, por kami, por supuesto que no- la chica reaccionó casi instintivamente, levantando la cabeza para reafirmar su negación.

-Jajaja, lo sabía ¿Se trata de Shinomori-san, entonces? ¿Verdad?- la tomo de los hombros para mirarla mejor- Puedo verlo en tus ojos-

A la pelinegra no le quedó otra más que asentir, tan transparente era cuando se trataba de su Tutor. Era tanto su amor por él que hasta la Madame sin saber su verdadera relación, lo había notado. Se burló de sí misma en el pensamiento, tonta. Por supuesto que se notaba a diez kilómetros de distancia. Todo el que la conociera lo sabía.

-No estés tan sorprendida- le dijo la Madame- Se te nota en la cara que estas enamorada de Shinomori-san. No te culpo, si yo tuviera veinticinco años menos trataría de robártelo-

-¡Farath-san!- bufó molesta la chica- Sabe, no es gracioso-

-Ah, jajajaja, enamorada y celosa, jajaja- se burló de ella- Esta bien, está bien- se calmó la mujer mayor al ver que el comentario solo la hacía reír a ella y no a ambas.- Entonces Misao, piensa en esto: No importa a quien te entregues esta noche, piensa en el Hombre del que estas enamorada y piensa en que lo que aprendas hoy algún día si luchas por ello podrás aplicarlo en él-

-¿Cómo esta tan segura de eso, de que podré aplicarlo con Aoshi-sam…?- se corrigió- ¿Con Shinomori-san? El ni siquiera me mira, como yo quisiera-

La respuesta de la chica, confundió un poco a la Madame. La inocencia de la pelinegra a veces tampoco dejaba ver la realidad.

-Él te mira de una forma particular, aún no puedo descifrarlo, pero le importas, sino no hubiera pedido tu compañía, tal vez más de lo que crees, aún si no lo fuera, enséñale a mirarte como una mujer-

-¿Y cómo hago eso?- preguntó la ojiverde. Más interesada en el tema de lo que hubiera admitido.

-Fácil, cuando tengas oportunidad, enséñale lo que has aprendido aquí.- le guiñó el ojo.

-Espera, te refieres a…- no pudo completar la frase si quiera, de repente enrojeció al reaccionar a lo que la Madame se refería- ¿Usar la técnicas de…?

-Así es- dijo divertida la Madame- Has sido una alumna de lo más eficiente, algo de lo aprendido sabrás aplicar en el "campo" de ese hombre, cuando sea el momento. Llámame loca y no me preguntes como lo sé, pero puedo ver que el interés es mutuo, tal vez algún día Shinomori-san pueda sacarte de aquí. Te ayudaré con ese asunto, esa será mi mejor recompensa para ti. ¿Vale?-

Misao le sonrió. Si podrían a llegar a ser amigas, aunque primero tendría que pedirle disculpas por haberle mentido, pero seguramente la Madame le sabrá perdonar y retomaran esta clase de pláticas de vez en cuando. Iba a necesitar ayuda profesional si quería conquistar a su Aoshi-sama.

-Pero ahora, concéntrate en terminar bien esta noche- Tuvo que volverla a la realidad de golpe- Entre Kusosawa-san y Holter-san, habrá un ganador y uno de ellos va a tomarte, te guste o no, pequeña debes entender que esta noche será una prueba diferente y tal vez dolorosa. Por lo que sé Kurosawa-san es un poco más salvaje por así decirlo, hazte a la idea, Holter-san por otra parte puede ser más amable a la hora del acto. Como sea debes estar dispuesta al ganador-

La pelinegra asintió nuevamente, esta vez con más firmeza. La Madame estaba siendo amable con ella, más de lo que había sido con sus otras cortesanas. Tal vez este acto de empatía podría pagárselo una vez que esto termine. Pero por ahora, debía seguir hasta donde el plan le permitiera.

-Desnúdate- le ordenó

-Hai- no muy convencida, pero obedeció se quitó el kimono dejando los pechos al descubierto, quedando solamente con un tela suave que cubría sus partes íntimas.

-Acuéstate y relájate. Lo que voy a enseñarte es para tratar de hacerte lo mejor posible esta noche, es parte de tu propio placer, sin importar con quien estés hoy, relájate y concéntrate en las zonas más sensibles, cierra los ojos-

La chica los cerró. Sintió el tacto fino de su maestra. Dio un respingo e iba a levantarse pero la castaña no se lo permitió. Tranquilamente volvió a recostarla en la cama.

-Misao-chan, relájate. No voy a lastimarte, sólo vas a conocer de lo que tu cuerpo es capaz.- Misao cerró los ojos otra vez, pero esta vez no se tensó.

La Madame comenzó a tocarla suavemente sobre los hombros, el cuello, bajo hasta sus senos y masajeó un poco, intensificando sobre la areola, Misao se dejó llevar, no podía estar ajena a lo que sentía, sin embargo no sintió incomodidad, el tacto de la Madame era suave. Y Poco a poco los dedos de la castaña fueron bajando del ombligo a la ingle y de ahí al pequeño e íntimo botón de la ojiverde. Masajeo un poco más dando a conocer a la chica su propia electricidad.

-Ahora hazlo tu sola, piensa en el hombre que amas- le susurró al oído y se puso de pie para sentarse en una silla de madera hacía la ventana, para darle un poco de privacidad, sin salir de la habitación.

Misao obedeció adentrándose en su propio mundo, un mundo en el que Aoshi la tocaba, intensificando la sensación. Estuvo así un rato más hasta que sintió un burbujeo en su vientre y explotó. Gimió su nombre. Y despertó de su ensoñación. Se sintió avergonzada y miró a su alrededor. Nunca había hecho algo así, bueno sí tal vez alguna vez en el Aoiya, pero no aquí, ajena de todo, con la Madame como testigo. Pensó pues, en que era la primera vez que alguien además de sí misma la tocaba de esa manera y tal vez eso le cegó el razonamiento. Tomó el kimono y se lo colocó de prisa. Tragó saliva con dificultad, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-No te avergüences- le dijo la Madame sin voltear a verla para darle un espacio a las emociones de la chica, ella misma en su lugar lo último que hubiera querido es ver la cara de su maestra después de semejante escena. Se recordó a si misma cuando pasó por lo mismo. – Es natural, una respuesta propia de tu cuerpo, no hay nada malo en ello, así lo descubrí yo también- se sonrió a través del reflejo de la ventana- Ya te lo había dicho nosotras somos más sensibles, y debemos sacar provecho de eso, no son sólo los hombres quienes nos dan placer, somos nosotras quienes se los damos a ellos y a nosotras mismas. Lo que acabas de sentir, lo puedes repetir cuando quieras con quien quieras, es tu propia sexualidad de nadie más. ¿Lo entiendes?-

-Hai, Madame Farath- respondió. Era cierto, después de lo que acababa de pasar de cierta manera se sentía libre, sin tomar en cuenta las circunstancias acababa de descubrir algo muy hermoso su propio cuerpo. La respuesta al tacto de alguien más.

-Tu cuerpo es tu arma, úsalo. Sin importar con quién estés hoy- finalizó la Madame- ve a bañarte y a vestirte, tomate tu tiempo, después de eso solo esperaras el anuncio será después cena-

-¿A qué hora cenaremos?- preguntó la pelinegra.

-Los invitados comenzaran a llegar a las seis pasada la tarde, calculo la cena comenzara a las siete y el anuncio del ganador a las ocho, eso te dará suficiente tiempo para prepararte.-

Misao se alarmó, si anunciaban al ganador para esa hora aún faltaba tiempo para la media noche y los barcos aun no llegarían al puerto tendría que aguantar todas esas horas y es más incluso en verdad tener que realizar el acto sexual con a saber dios quien. Tenía que pensar en algo rápido. Se levantó de la cama.

-Madame Farath, ¿Podríamos retrasar un poco más la cena o al menos el anuncio del ganador?

La mujer mayor volteó a mirar a Misao, no comprendía del por qué ese cambio tan repentino.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?-

-Verá, solo quiero disfrutar más la velada, estoy muy nerviosa y no quiero arruinarlo. Solo le pido no anuncie al ganador hasta después de la media noche, ¡por favor Madame!, regáleme ese tiempo-

A la castaña no le quedó otra más que aceptar, entendía el nerviosismo de la joven, ella misma estuvo así en su primera noche, tratando de calmar sus nervios, pero a ella no le fue fácil, no la dejaron relajarse, sólo la vistieron y así la entregaron, tuvo suerte que su primer hombre fuera un viejo casi senil con pocas energías y sólo unos minutos de excitación, aunque fue bastante rudo con ella.

Suponía que las circunstancias de Misao eran diferentes, puesto que los dos candidatos estaban llenos de energía en plenitud de su hombría, cuando más peligrosos son, la usarían toda la noche así que estaba bien regalarle unas horas más a la tranquilidad de su aprendiz.

-De acuerdo el anuncio será a la media noche, ni un minuto más-

-Gracias Farath-san- gritó Misao de alegría y la abrazo efusivamente.

-Ahora sal de aquí, tu baño está listo y tu preparación llevara todo el día-

La ojiverde salió de ahí obedientemente, casi gritando de alegría, lo había conseguido, sólo tenían que esperar a que los barcos llegaran y podrían realizar el arresto.

FIN CAP 11

Aquí con otro capítulo chicas, espero les guste. No se alarmen con lo que acaban de leer, en aquella época y en aquellas profesiones era normal que se aprendiera de esa manera (y si no es así, al menos para fines de este fic, sí lo será) además me gusta la idea de que no forzosamente Aoshi sea el primero en tocar a Misao y que Madame Farath sea la primera experiencia para ambos (para cada quién a su medida claro). Bien faltan solo dos capítulos más y terminaré la historia. Tengo preparado una sorpresa para el final, tal vez un lemon entre nuestros protagonistas. ;) nos leemos luego. Gracias por dejar sus reviews.


	12. Chapter 12

VIENTOS NOCTURNOS CAPITULO 12

El anochecer estaba llamando la atención de todos los habitantes del Vientos Nocturnos, el ruido de las luciérnagas amenizaban el bullicio de la casa de té, encabezada por la música y el ánimo de las habitantes, las carcajadas de los visitantes y las cortesanas que los recibían jugando a ser inocentes concubinas unas por fuerza, otras por interés. Los invitados uno a uno llegaban sus respectivas mesas adornadas con manteles coloridos de seda fina, adecuadamente elegante y mágico, para noche en que se negociaban los placeres de la carne.

Misao estaba sentada en el centro de una habitación simple contigua a la recamara principal cuyas paredes adornadas de un soji blanco azulado reflejaban el contraste de la luz de las velas amarillas, recreando el misticismo propio del bello atardecer. Vestía un Kimono azul marino con flores rosas, maquillaje ligero y el cabello recogido en un moño bajo la nuca, a la Madame la había gustado el estilo no tan tradicional, un reflejo de las nuevas generaciones de cortesanas que bien debían adaptarse a las excentricidades de las nuevas modas occidentales. A un lado de Misao un Futón de sábanas blancas y detrás de ella en la pared había un cuadro enorme con un dibujo tradicional japonés que representaba un ahombre y una mujer abrazados desnudos.

Suspiró de nuevo, nerviosa pero meditando los acontecimientos planeados en su mente para esa noche, por fin todo iba a terminar, no es que no le agradara estar ahí, sus "hermanas" y la Madame le hacían las cosas más sencillas de lo que jamás hubiera esperado, de hecho le agradaban bastante, hasta iba a extrañarlas, pero estaba deseosa de un buen descanso y de restregarle en la cara al viejo lobo adicto al cigarro su triunfo en esta misión. La propia la había mandado a relajarse y que esperara en la propia habitación donde sería su supuesta desfloración y pese al esmero de los trabajadores de adornar esa recamara, no se sentía para nada romántica, mucho menos dichosa, bromeó consigo misma. No le quedaba de otra más que esperar el llamado de la mujer mayor.

Por otro lado, en ese mismo rato en el salón principal, la Madame recibía a cada hombre que llegaba gustoso de probar la miel del lugar mientras le proporcionaba una compañía de entre sus pupilas. Adueñándose de la buena reputación que le precedía. Observó boquiabierta entrar al salón al llamado Shinomori, alto, gallardo, derrochando su varonil porte con el que genéticamente había sido bendecido por supuesto sobresaliendo de entre los demás, llevaba un traje occidental negro con camisa y corbata del mismo color, una gabardina larga que acentuaba aún más su altura. Se fijó en los ojos fríos del hombre, pero pendientes de su alrededor. Le sonrió y se dirigió hacia él. En respuesta obtuvo una leve inclinación con la cabeza.

-Shinomori-san_ saludó cordialmente la Farath.

-Madame- se limitó a responder el ojiazul.

-Un gusto tenerte de invitado esta noche, ¿Buscas a Misao-chan?-

El hombre no le contestó, en cambio la miró atento.

-Hoy no podrá atenderte, lo sabes, durante la noche pertenecerá a otro- le dijo la mujer en tono inquisidor, quería saber la reacción del hombre. Sonrió para si misma.

Y si Aoshi no supiera la verdad ese último comentario lo habría hecho enfurecer, por lo que nuevamente no reaccionó como la Madame hubiera querido y noto algo de decepción en los ojos de la mujer. A decir verdad para el propio Aoshi, muy en el fondo haber escuchado esas palabras sí dejaban encendido el botón del sentido de la propiedad y el celo de un hombro para cuando se habla de su mujer. En un truco de su propia mente, en una imagen fugaz apareció Misao posada sobre sus rodillas, tímida, dispuesta a entregarse al extranjero. Apretó los puños inconscientemente, pero así como aparecieron los hasta ahora desconocidos celos, se proclamaba también con más intensidad la serenidad. Consciente de que su imaginación no solicitada le jugaba una pesada broma. Jamás permitiría que a su protegida le hicieran daño. Se volvió hacia la Madame Farath.

-Aunque la noche de hoy no va a durar para siempre- escucho atento las palabras de la mujer- Después de esto, no la dejes ir. Esa chica puede pertenecerte para siempre, sé que te ama, se le nota cuando te mira- se acercó más a él y le puso una mano en el hombro para susurrarle- Ella tiene mucha suerte de tenerte y tú también por tenerla a ella.

Le sonrió y se dirigió a los clientes que acababan de entrar al salón. Aoshi se dirigió a su mesa de siempre. Pasaron varios minutos y por fin los dos hombres centro de atención de la policía de Japón aparecieron por la puerta principal. Holter llevaba un traje blanco con camisa y corbata azul, Kurosawa fiel al estilo tradicional llevaba un traje gala negra y gris. Los dos de pie como si el lugar fuera suyo hasta cierto punto cínicos y orgullosos. Buscaban a la Madame, ella se acercó a ellos y los saludo, los llevo a la mesa principal al centro del salón ya con todos los invitados, daba comienzo la celebración.

Farath se puso de pie, tocando una campanilla que dio paso a la entrada de la cena, todos aplaudieron maravillados con los olores del delicioso manjar, así como de los diferentes sabores una mezcla de la tierra y el mar. Entró también las botellas de vino occidental y el sake. Cenaron gustosos, como si nunca hubiera un mañana. Holter no quitaba la vista de la Madame, estaba a punto de preguntarle por Misao, cuando esta se puso de pie.

Nuevamente sonó la campanilla. Esta vez llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

-Su atención por favor- dijo la mujer alzando un poco la voz- A llegado el momento de la noche por la que todos estamos aquí, en unos minutos más anunciaré al ganador, sin embargo solicito a los dos competidores- volteó a ver a los aludidos quienes alzaron su copa de sake por un brindis- nos muestren sus regalos finales para la señorita Misao-

Kurosawa se puso de pie, dio una palmada con ambos manos y un hombre más joven que el de ropas obscuras parecía uniformado, se acercó a él poniendo una gran caja de madera a su disposición. Se la acercó a Farath y ésta lo abrió sonriendo amablemente, lo que estaba a dentro la dejó sorprendida, la caja estaba repleta de monedas de oro y plata millones, tal vez más. Y todos aplaudieron igualmente sorprendidos. Después de un minuto Holter se puso también de pie, hizo el mismo gesto de su compañero y esta vez entre varios hombres trajeron un jarrón de un metro de alto y poco más de ancho de porcelana china, la Madame se acercó y le sonrió en un gesto amable y hasta cierto punto también cómplice, quitó la tapa al jarrón y se los mostró a los demás testigos, había dentro de igual manera el equivalente en millones monedas de oro, calculaba la misma tal vez un poco más de la cantidad que traía Kurosawa. Los testigos aplaudieron nuevamente. Hasta que su anfitriona habló.

-Bien- un silencio expectante reinó en el lugar- Contaremos el total de los regalos y a la media noche, anunciaremos al ganador que será el privilegiado de tener a la señorita Misao entre sus brazos.- Otros hombres de vestiduras más sencillas entraron al salón y se llevaron las monedas en sus recipientes hacia otra habitación.- pueden seguir disfrutando de la cena y el baile- Y Farath se fue con ellos, sonaron los tambores tradicionales y entraron otras cortesanas expertas en el baile tradicional para entretener a los invitados.

Así pasaron unas horas más y la Madame regresó a su puesto para el gran anuncio.

Holter y Kurosawa se tensaron un poco al verla entrar, estaban ansiosos, competitivos entre ellos, el japonés estaba tensó pero demostró seguridad ante su amigo, Holter por otro lado se miraba tranquilo seguro también de lo que aconteciera esta noche. Aoshi por su prestaba atención a su entorno y los movimientos de cada uno de los asistentes con especial interés en el extranjero.

-Me temo que hay un pequeño problema- dijo la Madame, todos se tensaron- Hemos hecho el conteo del equivalente monetario del total de sus regalos durante estas semanas, y al parecer muy a mi pesar, ha habido un empate-

-¿Qué? Es imposible- gritó Kurosawa enfadado- Madame Farath, ¿estas segura?

-El conteo fue exacto, yo misma lo hice dos veces, la cantidad es la misma incluyendo el dinero de hoy-

Kurosawa se quedó observando atentamente a Holter quien a su vez estaba con la mirada tranquila sonriente como si no le sorprendiera lo ocurrido. – ¿Por qué sonríes Nicolas?, ¿acaso ya lo esperabas?

Este le sonrió cínicamente, se limitó a mirarlo de manera zorruna y se dirigió a la Madame.

-Madame, confío plenamente en tu palabra, pero ¿puedo hacer una pregunta?- la mujer lo miró alzando una ceja y asintió con la cabeza para que continuara- ¿Incluiste en el conteo, el valor del jarrón de porcelana? Después de todo también es un regalo para Misao-chan.-

Todos se quedaron callados, sólo se escuchaba el coro de un Oh, proveniente de las sorprendidas chicas, pero nadie dijo nada, excepto la dueña del lugar. Farath se sonrió, que tonta había sido, no había contado el valor del jarrón que servía de recipiente para el oro que había traído Holter. Soltó una carcajada.

-Perdonen todos mi error, entonces contando el recipiente que es de al menos una tercera parte del valor total de los regalos, tenemos un ganador- señaló con gracia al extranjero. Éste se puso de pie y miró de reojo a su compañero japonés, quien bufó derrotado. Sabía que Holter saldría con algo así al último momento, él era así lleno de sorpresas, sin embargo leal a sus propias convicciones, era lo que lo hacía respetarlo. Por lo que aprobó el anunció muy a su pesar.

-Brindo por lo que fue una competencia justa- brindó sarcástico el nipón.

-Entonces aclarado todo, Holter-san, sígueme- dijo la castaña. Ambos se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones, se dio media vuelta antes de continuar girando hacia el salón- Por favor continúen disfrutando- se inclinó en una reverencia mayor y continuo caminando al lado de Nicolás Holter, rumbo a donde se encontraba Misao.

Aoshi los siguió con la mirada hasta que los perdió, confiaba en que Misao estuviera bien. Según sus cálculos la mitad de la policía de Kyoto debería estar ya en el muelle esperando las embarcaciones y Saito no debería tardar con el resto de su escuadrón de llegar a la casa de Té para los respectivos arrestos. Ahora él tendría que hacer su parte. Espero unos minutos más y se puso de pie y camino hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Kurosawa, quien estaba disfrutando bebiendo un sake tras otro abrazando a las cortesanas que servían de consuelo ante su reciente derrota.

-Kurosawa, Itachi- el ojiazul se puso de pie frente a él, tapándole la luz del salón con su altura, cualquier otro se hubiera intimidado, era natural en el cubo de hielo causar esa impresión. Pero Kurosawa estaba lo suficientemente loco para no dejarse llevar por esa impresión.

-¿Quién carajos eres tú?- no lo reconoció.

\- Shinomori, Aoshi- contestó frio.

-Oh, reconozco ese nombre- dijo el terrorista y se puso de pie con una mano en su Katana.

-Por favor, se gentil- le dijo en tono bajo la Madame antes de retirarse.

Misao abrió los ojos el ver entrar al extranjero era la señal de que pasaba la media noche, encendió sus sentidos, esperaba por fin todo terminara sin mucho problema, sólo tenía que esperar a que Aoshi y Saito hicieran su parte como habían planeado y ella haría la suya.

El extranjero entro a la habitación sorprendido de la decoración, pero inmediatamente al cerrar el soji tras de sí se quedó perplejo ante la imagen virginal de Misao se sentía extasiado, se relamió los labios, con sólo esa imagen se dio cuenta que valía la pena cada moneda de oro que había gastado para obtener a la chica.

-Misao-chan- le saludó.

-Holter-san- contestó la pelinegra sin levantarse, le hizo una seña con la mano para invitarlo a sentarse, éste la obedeció y ella le sirvió un a taza de Té tras una breve ceremonia que incluía parte del somnífero que había utilizado anteriormente. Lo había planeado como último recurso en caso de que fuera Kurosawa y no Holter quién entrara por aquella habitación. A éste último podría manejarlo, pero con él primero no sabría cómo manejar la situación, según había escuchado era de los que no tenían consideración con sus compañeras de juego.

Le ofreció la tasa de Té a Nicolas y éste la aceptó, sin embargo no la bebió. Se notaba urgente por sus atenciones, se inclinó ante ella e iba a besarla. Misao en un acto reflejo se hizo para atrás, empujándolo un poco con las manos.

-No tengas miedo, no voy a lastimarte- le dijo el hombre- Esta noche eres mía, me costaste mucho, pero siento que vales cada moneda, así que no voy a perder el tiempo tomando Té, ¿entiendes Misao-chan?-

-Holter- san lo siento, estoy nerviosa- se disculpó a modo de excusa por acto reflejo de defensa.- Por favor beba un poco de Té primero-

-Shh, relájate y disfruta- se abalanzó contra ella, tumbándola al suelo, en el acto empujó con el hombro la jarra y la taza de té que cayeron al suelo rompiéndose, derramando el líquido y con eso la esperanza de Misao de salir de la situación sin violencia.

Kuso. Maldijo Misao por lo bajo, soportando el peso de Holter, este se concentró en su cuello y la beso tratando de bajar por el hombro al mismo tiempo que abría el kimono por la parte de la falda para tocarle las piernas.

-Holter-san, no tan rápido-

-Misao, lo siento no puedo esperar, ya llevo demasiado esperando esto. Te prometo incluso que mañana mismo te compraré, te llevare conmigo fuera de aquí, me acompañarás a viajar por el mundo, solos tu y yo.-

Volvió a inclinarse sobre ella, cuando escucho un alboroto fuera de la habitación proveniente del salón principal. Iba a levantarse para ver que ocurría, sin embargo tacto del frio metal de una Kunai sobre su cuello detuvo la acción del hombre. Volteo a ver de dónde provenía y vio a Misao aún debajo de él con una Kunai amenazándolo.

-Holter-san, no se mueva- le ordenó el mayor tono amenazante que pudo.

Nicolas Holter no se movió, sin embargo sin que la chica se diera cuenta llevo su mano derecha hacia su pistola y la desenfundó. En el Vientos Nocturnos resumbó el eco de un disparo. Todos se alarmaron.

Fin capítulo 12

Solo un capítulo más y el final. Gracias a todas chicas por sus reviews, me hacen el dia. Las quiero!


	13. Chapter 13 FIN

VIENTOS NOCTURNOS CAPITULO 13

Kurosawa Itachi no era de los hombres que se perdían tiempo, si se trataba de negocios, se abalanzó contra el hombre de ojos azules el llamado Aoshi Shinomori, de quién había oído hablar, era el ex líder del grupo ninja Oniwabanshu, quienes claramente ahora trabajaban para el bienestar del país, lo que lo ponía en un situación tanto incomoda por no decir más, ya que estaba claro que alguien lo había contratado para llegar a él. Se preguntaba que tanto podría saber el Shinomori de lo que iba a pasar esa noche en los muelles. Como sea no iba a arriesgarse, sabía que se hombre estaba ahí para detenerlo así que lo atacó con su Katana. No te encontrabas a alguien como Shinomori esperando sólo socializar, ¿Cierto?

Las cortesanas que estaban cerca corrieron hacia la salida del salón para avisarle a la Madame, otros sirvientes se quedaron observando aterrorizados el espectáculo, entre emoción y expectación, como sea, no era bueno una lucha de espadas en la casa de Té, sin que nadie saliera herido.

El sonido de la espada hizo eco en la kodachi de Aoshi, quién bloqueo sin problema el primer golpe, Kurosawa era fuerte, pensó Aoshi, pero no tanto como otros enemigos a los que se había enfrentado, era cuestión de hacer tiempo para que Saito llegara al lugar con la policía, su misión era sólo detener a Itachi no matarlo, claro salvo que éste último no le dejara otra alternativa. Pensó también en que el ruido de todo el alboroto de la gente que estaba ahí pudiera alertar a Misao, y ella hiciera su parte como ella misma se lo había sugerido: Sería la encargada de detener a Holter.

Kurosawa se retiró en un acto reflejo hacía atrás en cuanto Aoshi bloqueó su ataque, si bien era cierto que no iba a dejar que lo atraparan, tampoco era tan tonto como para enfrentarse en un duelo del que no tenía garantía de ganar mucho menos con tanto dinero de por medio, debía alertar a su compañero y llegar al muelle para escapar. Sabía que si era detenido, no solamente sería encarcelado sino ejecutado por lo que hasta ahora había hecho a su país. Malditos burócratas, dueños de la mal llamada justicia nipona.

Dio la media vuelta y quiso correr hacía el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones para ir por Holter y escapar, pero Aoshi en un movimiento más rápido brincó sobre él quedando de pie enfrente, impidiéndole dar un paso más. El Samurai en un acto reflejo y tras maldecir su suerte, volvió a atacar esta vez no sólo una sino varias veces con su espada en movimientos fugaces, perdiendo espacio entre los dos, el ex líder de los Oniwabanshu, esquivó los ataques con facilidad con cada una de sus Kodachis y ésta vez el atacó también con ambas también, primero la derecha y luego la izquierda en movimientos no letales que provocaron que Kurosawa se hiciera varios pasos hacia atrás.

-Es inútil- dijo el ojiazul en tono naturalmente amenazador y gélido.

-Aún no- contestó el terrorista- Prefiero morir aquí bajo mi espada que caer en la cárcel. Jamás creí que el gran Aoshi Shinomori del Oniwabanshu, se volvería un perro del gobierno- gruñó.

Aoshi no contestó, en cambio lo vio avanzar nuevamente sobre él para atacarlo en un movimiento recto, el ninja esquivó rápidamente el golpe haciendo de las kodachis una forma de cruz protegiendo su propio pecho e hizo un contraataque, moviendo las muñecas extendiendo las kodachis en movimientos circulares haciendo cortes leves en las ropas de Kurosawa, este esquivándolas dio varios pasos hacia atrás chocando con una pared que detuvo su camino. Aoshi volvió a hacer un movimiento con sus espadas en forma de tijeras atesando contra la cabeza su contrincante, consiente de sus movimientos que sin ser letales eran peligrosos, le permitió a Kurosawa esquivar el golpe, agachándose por lo que las espadas hicieron el corte en la pared de la casa de Té, en lugar de su cuello. El samurái aprovechó el propio movimiento y agachado intentó nuevamente atinar su katana hacía el abdomen de Aoshi, éste prediciendo el movimiento haciendo uso de sus rápidos reflejos golpeó la espada con su kodachi derecha lo que provocó que el castaño perdiera el equilibrio momentáneamente quedando en el suelo de costado, en el mismo acto atinó una patada hacia el ojiazul para hacerle perder el equilibrio, pero Aoshi lo esquivó, sin embargo no pudo evitar que en el mismo movimiento Kurosawa se barriera quedando fuera de donde estaba, liberándose de aquel rincón y atacando de nuevo esta vez sin piedad.

Esta vez el terrorista hacia no solo uso de la espada sino también de golpes bajos con patadas, intentando derribar al ex líder, quién a su vez podía esquivar los golpes con sus piernas, Itachi volvió a atacar con su espada derecha, izquierda al centro, de arriba hacia abajo, Aoshi quien hasta el momento sólo bloqueaba y se defendía de los ataques comenzaba a cansarse del juego. El tiempo seguía detenido ¿Dónde diablos está Saito?, pensó. En realidad no quería causar más daño al lugar de lo que ya había hecho. Pero si no lo quedaba otra alternativa, tendría que dejar mal herido al hombre, imposibilitarlo de escapar.

-Deténganse- escucharon ambos la voz desesperada de la Madame, quien entró al salón.

A kurosawa se le vino a la mente una idea vil. Rehén.

Corrió hacía la mujer quién ajena a lo que pasaba no entendía porque sus clientes peleaban uno contra otro, observó el gran salón destrozado las mesas rotas, los trozos de la porcelana regadas sobre el piso, sus cortesanas gritando y escondiéndose, los sirvientes corriendo, otros mirando, ella mismo se quedó pasmada sin saber qué hacer. Cuando sintió que unos brazos le rodeaban el cuello mientras el filo de una Katana la amenazaba, pegó un grito ahogado por el susto y la fuerza con la que su captor la amenazaba. Vio a Shinomori-san a una distancia considerablemente lejos de ella, pero con la mirada amenazante.

-Kurosawa- le amenazó el ojiazul desde su posición.- No seas Estúpido- y con la mirada le indicó que soltara a la mujer. Éste se rió por lo bajo.

-Déjame ir y ella vivirá- contestó el castaño desafiante.

-No, déjala ir y tú vivirás- dijo el ninja en tono gélido. El samurái chistó, temeroso de la amenaza.

-No estoy bromeando, no me crees, está bien. – se sintió acorralado, pues se dio cuenta que Shinomori no iba a ceder- Tú lo pediste- diciendo esto apretó más el cuello de Farath con el brazo mientras con el otro que sostenía la Katana acercó la punta de esta y comenzó a hacer un corte en el cuello de la mujer que gimió de dolor- Vez, estoy hablando en serio- le dijo mientras seguía cortando el cuello de la madame sin hacer más presión cobre ella.

-Yo también-

Y con esa frialdad que lo caracterizaba, calculó la distancia entre ellos y el espacio entre la cabeza de Kurosawa y la de la madame, en un movimiento tan rápido como un parpadeo, Aoshi lanzó su Kodachi con el brazo derecho hacia donde estaban los dos, que por la velocidad y la fuerza del lanzamiento, logró pasar entre la cabeza de la mujer sin herirla y el hombro izquierdo del terrorista provocando una herida profunda en el sitio por donde pasó la espada en él, quedando insertada en la pared, lo que hizo que aflojara el brazo por el dolor y soltara a la Madame, quién corrió a tumbarse al suelo lejos de ahí impresionada por lo que acababa de vivir, presionando la herida en su cuello con la manga de su kimono. Y lo que vio a continuación la dejó pasmada.

Kurosawa se abalanzó sobre Aoshi maldiciéndole, con el ojo enardecido, violento dispuesto a hacerle pagar por la herida que le había hecho, avanzó con la katana por delante dispuesto a incrustarla en el abdomen de su contrincante, con movimientos enfurecidos de su espada, que Aoshi pudo esquivar golpeando la katana con una sola kodachi. Sin embargo el castaño aún más enfurecido se abalanzo contra Aoshi empujándolo con su propio cuerpo quedando a centímetros de distancia, cruzando sus espadas sobre sus respectivos pechos forcejeando. A lo que el ojiazul respondió ya sin rodeos, dejó que Kurosawa se acercara creyendo que iba a herirlo, sin embargo con otro movimiento rápido Shinomori rompió el contacto y con su apreciada kodachi izquierda atravesó el tórax del samurái. Dejándolo sin aire escupiendo su propia sangre. El cuerpo cayó inerte en el frio suelo del salón principal que horas antes estaba entre risas y placeres, bajo el testimonio de la Farath.

A lo lejos de ahí en el Vientos Nocturnos, se oyó el eco de un disparo, proveniente de las habitaciones.

-Misao- pensó preocupado el ex líder de los Oniwabanshu-

* * *

Al mismo tiempo que la pelea en el salón principal ocurría, Holter volvió a inclinarse sobre Misao, cuando escucho un alboroto fuera de la habitación proveniente del salón principal. Iba a levantarse para ver que ocurría, sin embargo el tacto del frio metal de una Kunai sobre su cuello detuvo la acción del hombre. Volteo a ver de dónde provenía y vio a Misao aún debajo de él con una Kunai amenazándolo.

-Holter-san, no se mueva- le ordenó el mayor tono amenazante que pudo.

Nicolas Holter no se movió.

-Misao ¿Qué está pasando?- le preguntó confundido.

-Nada de lo que tenga que preocuparse ni alterarse- le contestó sarcástica la chica.

-Entonces, ¿no debo de preocuparme de que tengas un cuchillo en mi cuello?- le respondió de igual manera.

-No es un cuchillo, se llama Kunai. Y no, no debe altearse, todo saldrá bien mientras no se precipite a hacer alguna estupidez-

-Ya veo, ¿Puedo enderezarme? Creo que estamos en una posición algo incómoda para ambos-

La chica asintió, sin dejar de amenazarlo- Despacio- le ordenó.

Holter no se movió, sin embargo sin que la chica se diera cuenta llevo su mano derecha hacia su pistola y la desenfundó, apuntó hacia la pelinegra, ésta en un movimiento rápido como su tutor tantas veces le había enseñado, se deshizo del peso del hombre, empujando la muñeca de su atacante con la propia Kunai haciendo un corte en la misma, provocando un disparo reflejo del dolor del extranjero, que había sido desviado hacia el dibujo colgado en la pared, quedando como huella en el mismo, el orificio de la bala perdida. Con ese mismo movimiento Misao le torció más la muñeca herida lo que hizo que el terrorista soltara la pistola, de un manotazo la chica la empujó lejos del alcance del hombre, quedó esta vez encima del extranjero y nuevamente lo amenazó forzando su peso sobre él esta vez con dos Kunais en forma de tijera sobre el cuello de Nicolás.

-Holter-san, acaba de perder el privilegio de no ser violentado- le amenazó la chica- Muévete y mueres- esta vez le habló sin rodeos.

* * *

Aoshi iba a correr hacía los pasillos cuando vio entrar a Saito con la policía detrás de él. Le señaló a la Madame con la mirada en señal de desaprobación que él viejo lobo interpretó como un "llegas tarde" por parte del ninja pero omitió la mirada y Saito hizo cuenta del desastre que había en el salón, miró también el cuerpo inerte de Kurosawa. Y bufó molesto.

-¿No podías esperar más tiempo, tenías que matarlo?- dijo sarcástico.

Aoshi no contestó, alzó una ceja y acto seguido dirigió hacia la pared donde estaba incrustada su Kodachi tomándola con fuerza para sacarla, se dio media vuelta hacia los pasillos, en busca de Misao. Saito lo vio perderse y por su parte se acercó a la Madame, para ayudarle a levantarse, notando en el acto que estaba herida con el kimono lleno de sangre.

-Saito-san- murmuro asustada la mujer mayor.

-Tranquila- revisó la herida y se dio cuenta de que a pesar de lo escandalosamente sangrienta, en realidad no era tan profunda como larga- Va a quedar una cicatriz, pero vivirás, vieja amiga-

-No me llames vieja- le bromeó Farath fingiendo molestia- Shinomori-san me salvó, Misao está en las habitaciones, escuchamos un disparo proveniente de ahí- Explicó al policía a su medio entendimiento lo que había pasado.

-Ya, descansa- le sonrió.

* * *

-Explícame Misao ¿Qué demonios pasa?- le preguntó Holter

-Tu eres un terrorista, yo una ninja encargada de detenerlos a ti y a Kurosawa Itachi, quién muy probablemente ya este arrestado o muerto a estas alturas. Ríndete.- apretó un poco más el frio metal- No lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es, además la policía debe de estar reteniendo tus embarcaciones en el muelle para confiscar tu mercancía, no hay más que explicar- le sonrió

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- preguntó intrigado.

-Secreto de profesión- le guiño el ojo sin soltar las kunais- Nicolas Holter le sonrió, le gustaba la chica pese a que se sentía estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta antes de quién era ella. Así que le hizo una última oferta.

-Pese a todo, no dejas de gustarme, linda. Ven conmigo, escapemos juntos- le dijo cual adolescente esperanzado en la respuesta de su amada. Cosa que por supuesto no iba a ocurrir.

-Lamento decepcionarte, pero no puedo hacer eso, cuando en unos minutos entrará la policía a arrestarte-

-Es una lástima- suspiró zorruno- Entonces, me temo que debo escapar de aquí. Señorita Misao, un placer haberte conocido- haciendo uso de su fuerza tomó a Misao de la cintura para levantarla aventándola por encima de él empujándola de espalda hacia atrás, la chica alcanzó a caer con el pie izquierdo en el piso y la rodilla derecha en el suelo gracias a sus buenos reflejos, aún con las Kunais en las manos. Holter se levantó al mismo tiempo y corrió hacia donde estaba su pistola para tomarla. Cuando escuchó el soji correr y vio entrar a un hombre alto de traje negro con dos espadas en cada mano. Al parecer si se quedaba más tiempo podía ser su último día. Tomó la pistola con la mano derecha, escuchó atento la interacción de los ninjas.

-Aoshi-sama- gritó Misao sorprendida a su tutor, el aludido la observó con una mirada indescifrable en los ojos.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó a la chica.

-Hai- respondió la pelinegra aún en su posición- ¿Y Kurosawa?-

-Muerto- dijo el ojiazul sin emoción alguna.

Holter se alarmó al escuchar lo último, la chiquilla tenía razón habían atrapado y matado a su compañero, debía escapar o tal vez le pasará lo mismo, pensó. Apuntó su arma esta vez hacia Aoshi que lo observó sin inmutarse, no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a hombres armados, el extranjero se limitó a sonreír aunque por dentro no se explicaba como un hombre a quien estaban por dispararle podía estar tan tranquilo. Disparó una vez y Aoshi pudo esquivar la bala con facilidad, ante el grito de terror de su protegida. No había rastro de haberlo lastimado. Shinomori se abalanzó contra el extranjero quién volvió a disparar, desviando la bala hacia su derecha.

-¡Aoshi-sama!- gritó la ojiverde asustada.

Misao vio a su tutor que con un movimiento rápido con su kodachi derecha le cortó los dedos al extranjero tirando la pistola con ellos al piso. El hombre gritó presa del dolor, se alarmó al ver su propia sangre sin sus cuatro dedos, maldijo en voz alta.

-¡Maldito!- le gritó a él ninja, haciéndose para atrás tirándose de rodillas al suelo tratando de comprimir con la mano izquierda el sangrado, se dio cuenta que estaba cerca de su pistola. Misao se acercó a su tutor quedando los dos de pie frente al terrorista.

-¿Esta bien?- le preguntó a su maestro preocupada.

El sólo asintió.

Escucho otro disparo pero esta vez proveniente desde la posición de Holter dirigido a su protegida, parecía verlo todo lentamente, Aoshi sintió miedo por primera vez en su vida, alcanzó a reaccionar atrayendo a su protegida contra sí al mismo tiempo que ella lanzaba una Kunai hacia el extranjero, cayendo los dos al suelo, abrazándola para no dejar su vida escapar. La abrazó fuerte y su propia espalda amortiguó el golpe contra el piso. Nicolas Holter sintió el dolor en el costado izquierdo del abdomen soltó la pistola y se llevó la mano a la filosa Kunai y la sacó provocando nuevamente sangrado a través de la herida sin embargo aprovechó la distracción y haciéndose paso atravesó la habitación, dejando a los dos ninjas atrás, pasó por los pasillos hacia el salón principal, vio a la policía que venía hacia él y corrió al Jardín principal.

-Misao- le llamó su tutor en aquella posición. Misao sintió su corazón latir a mil, sintió el calor del cuerpo de Aoshi y se abrazó unos segundos más, inspiró fuertemente y podía oler la pólvora mezclada con el olor a sangre y el olor natural de su cubo de hielo.

-Estoy bien, Aoshi-sama- le contestó, el ojiazul la miró de arriba abajo para escanear sus heridas y notó sangre proveniente del hombro derecho de la chica, llevó su mano para tocarla- Es sólo un rasguño- le previno la chica. Ambos se pusieron de pie y escucharon a Saito entrar a la habitación.

-¿Están bien los dos?- preguntó.

-Hai- respondió Misao apenada, minutos antes y Saito los habría encontrado en una posición comprometedora, no que le importara dado las circunstancias, pero conociendo al lobo, le iba a dar cuenta por los próximos meses, burlándose de ella.

-Holter escapó- dijo el policía.

-Está herido, no irá lejos- intervino el ojiazul.

-Voy por él- se adelantó la chica, dicho esto se quitó el kimono que hasta ahora le estorbaba dejando ver su traje ninja parecido al habitual pero color negro, incluida la cinta delgada que lo amarraba a su cintura. Dio unos pasos más pero Aoshi la detuvo.

-No iras sola- le ordenó.

-Aoshi-sama- le miró con audacia en los ojos a la vez que le sonreía- Déjeme hacerlo, no fallaré lo prometo- y sin esperar respuesta salió corriendo por los pasillo hacia el jardín principal, si se daba prisa alcanzaría al terrorista.

El cubo de hielo iba a seguirla, pero Saito lo detuvo por un segundo.

-Si no la dejas hacerlo sola te odiará- refiriéndose a Misao- Se está probando así misma y te está probando a ti que es de confiar. Dale unos minutos de ventaja yo mismo te acompañaré después de eso. No va a lastimarla-

* * *

-Holter detente- le gritó la chica lo había alcanzado en el viejo puente que ella cruzaba por las noches para llegar al Vientos Nocturnos.

-No me atraparán- corrió pero esta vez más lento, la sangre lo estaba dejando débil. Misao corrió más rápido y brincó frente a él quedando de pie con los brazos en posición de ataque, debía detenerlo. Holter dio un puñetazo con el brazo completo hacia el rostro de Misao, ésta lo esquivó, golpeándolo en el pecho con la palma, haciendo que este se tambaleara. El hombre sin darse por vencido, volvió a aventar los puños uno tras otro junto con varias patadas a lo que Misao atinó a evitar respondiendo como si de un espejo se tratase. Un cansado extranjero no daba tregua, se abalanzó contra ella, la pelinegra se agacho rápidamente propinando una patada para derribarlo, el hombre cayó al suelo, Misao se levantó y puso un pie en la herida del hombre provocándole más dolor.

-Estas acabado- le dijo triunfante. Pisando con más fuerza la herida. Se arrodilló encima de él y le dio un puñetazo en la quijada para dejarlo inconsciente.

-Vas a matarlo comadreja- escuchó decir a Saito a lo lejos. Volteó para responderle un improperio, pero se detuvo al ver a su Aoshi observándola, no pudo descifrar lo que decían esos ojos azules, sólo le sonrió y Aoshi hizo una media mueca con los labios en respuesta.

-Todo terminó- le dijo a su pupila.

-Hai- se levantó de su posición- Vamos a casa, Aoshi-sama- y se dirigió hacia él. Quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos, ante la mirada sorprendida del lobo.

FIN

Próximo capítulo epilogo.

Gracias a todas por sus reviews, las quiero. Bueno que les digo, el próximo es el epilogo y una sorpresa más … jajaja ya saben de qué se trata.


	14. Chapter 14 EPILOGO

VIENTOS NOCTURNOS EPILOGO

Cuando regresaron a casa ambos fueron recibidos con angustia y un poco de molestia, por parte de Okina sobre todo con Misao por no haberle contado todo sobre su misión, pese a que por dentro se sentía orgulloso de su ángel, los mandaron a bañarse para recibir un buen y merecido descanso, sin embargo Aoshi difirió la orden y se dirigió a la oficina de Saito para conocer el informe final de la policía y traerle las noticias a Misao, quien obviamente quiso ir con él, pero su tutor no la dejo, le dijo que atendiera su herida primero y que él le traería los informes.

Cuando Aoshi regresó más tarde esa misma tarde casi al anochecer ahora si se permitió un baño justo, se lavó el cuerpo y se permitió meditar un rato en el agua tibia, sobre todo las palabras que la Madame le había dicho en la casa de té, se vistió con una yukata larga simple de verano y se dirigió al pasillo hacia la habitación de Misao. Frente a la habitación de la chica se encontraba Okón con una bandeja de agua tibia y varias vendas y ungüentos, le tocaba hacerle una curación a su protegida. La chica iba a tocar el soji cuando éste la detuvo al llamar su atención.

-Okón-

-Aoshi- san- se volteó a él sorprendida, pues no se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta que la llamó por su nombre.

-Yo lo haré- le señaló la bandeja, en tono neutro.

-Uh- la mujer se quedó perpleja, pero entendió a lo que se refería- Eh eto…No se preocupe Aoshi-san, no es necesario que se moleste- le replicó todavía sorprendida. Sin embargo el hombre le extendió la mano para que le diera la bandeja y ésta entendió que no iba aceptar un no por respuesta- Ah, Hai- por fin le colocó la bandeja en la mano- Con permiso- hizo una reverencia y se fue de ahí, casi corriendo de la alegría. Y rezando a Kami que les permitiera a esos dos un acercamiento más propio de una pareja de enamorados.

Aoshi esperó a que Okón se fuera y tocó suavemente el Soji con los nudillos, espero el "Adelante" de Misao, entró a la habitación y corrió el soji cerrándolo tras de sí, la imagen de la chica se le gravó en con un segundo en la mente y para siempre. Estaba sentada sobre las sabanas de su futón mirando hacia la ventana y el cabello suelto recogido hacia su hombro izquierdo, tenía semipuesta la yukata corta que servía de pijama y permitía ver sus piernas, estaba sólo amarrada en su cintura pero dejando descubierta la parte de arriba, dejando ver los hombros y el abdomen de la chica, los pechos estaban cubiertos sólo por unas finas vendas a forma de sostén y pudo ver la herida que ya no sangraba en el hombro derecho de la chica. Se quedó parado sin decir nada hasta que Misao volteó.

-Pensé que no vendrías Okón…- replicó a forma de queja, pero no puedo terminar de decir la frase, se quedó callada al instante cuando vio que se trataba de su tutor y no de su casi hermana- Aoshi-sama- murmuró sorprendida, más para sí que para el aludido. La sorprendió verlo parado junto a la puerta con la bandeja de curaciones.

-Le dije a Okón que yo lo haría- le dijo a la pelinegra antes de que le cuestionara su presencia ahí. Se acercó y se arrodilló junto a ella, tan cerca que sus muslos casi se rozaban, puso la bandeja a un lado en el suelo y con delicadeza propia de su carácter se permitió tomar el brazo de la chica y rozar suavemente la herida con los dedos.

-Aoshi-sama no es necesario, yo puedo hacerlo sola, si lo desea- la chica estaba que no se lo creía, tener a Aoshi así de cerca tocándola poniéndole interés a su cuerpo, aunque las circunstancias está de más decir, no eran nada especiales, en el sentido romántico, se corrigió a si misma el pensamiento.

Aoshi no le contestó en cambió siguió en los suyo, muy concentrado. Le repasó con un trapo que había humedecido con el agua caliente la herida, tan delicadamente como si Misao fuese a romperse.

La ojiverde se quedó callada y dejó consentirse en el acto. Lo miró atenta, ese hombre la hacía soñar despierta. Suspiró.

-¿Te duele?- preguntó pensando que la había lastimado.

Misao negó con la cabeza y le sonrió. Éste tomó ese gesto como un "continúe" y siguió haciendo lo que tantas veces había hecho para sí mismo y sus compañeros de batalla. Dejó el trapo húmedo en la bandeja y tomó el ungüento de hierbas verdes con las yemas de los dedos, volvió a tomar el brazo de la chica y se lo aplicó en los bordes de la herida, un tacto suave, géntil. Misao se estremeció. Una vez hecho esto se enjuago él mismo con el agua tibia, sacudió las manos y tomó una venda.

-¿Sabe algo de Nicolas Holter?- preguntó la ojiverde para romper el silencio- ¿Qué ha pasado con él? ¿Lo maté?- dijo genuinamente preocupada.

-No ha muerto- contestó el ninja secamente, mientras colocaba el vendaje en hombro de la chica – Está encarcelado, pero será ejecutado-

Misao no contestó. Con respecto a ese tema estaba contrariada, sabía de todos modos que ese sería el destino del terrorista extranjero.

-¿Y Madame Farath, está bien?-

Aoshi asintió con la cabeza, mientras hacia el nudo final a la venda- Saito dice que está bien, ya le explicó todo sobre quiénes somos y lo que hacíamos ahí-

-¿Estará enojada?-

-Por lo que sé, le tomara tiempo asimilarlo. Saito le dio un pequeño porcentaje de lo confiscado, lo suficiente para que renueve el Vientos Nocturnos, por el daño que causamos- terminó de fijar el vendaje y ordenó la propia bandeja cuando finalizó la hizo a un lado, por fin había terminado su tarea autoimpuesta.

-Cuando pueda iré a visitarla al Vientos Nocturnos- le dijo la chica.

Aoshi alzó una ceja la idea de que Misao regresara a ese lugar no le agradó mucho que digamos, pero no le refutó.

-Sólo si yo te acompaño- fue una sentencia que se aseguraría de cumplir.

-Hai- la ojiverde se sonrojó ante el pensamiento de ellos dos juntos caminando a saludar a la Madame, si será tonta. Pero también le vino a la mente las lecciones de la mujer mayor, se sonrojó más, pero una idea fugaz le atravesó la cabeza. Era ahora o nunca, tenía que hacer uso de lo aprendido. Extendió la mano izquierda hacia la mejilla de su tutor, acto que pese a no hacerlo notar sorprendió al hombre. Sin embargo cerró los ojos y dejó que el cálido tacto de la chica lo envolviera. Sintió a continuación los labios de su protegida rozando los suyos en un dulce beso apenas un toque de tibieza y abrió los ojos para mirar el reflejo de luz de los ojos verdes, Misao se separó un poco de él y lo miró expectante, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. La chica al menos no verse rechazada o reprendida por lo que había hecho se envalentonó aún más.- Aoshi- sama- le dijo en voz baja iniciando un monologo intimo para que él escuchara- Creo que sabe perfectamente mis sentimientos hacía usted, lo ha sabido desde hace mucho tiempo, lo que usted puede creer admiración o una ilusión de niña, ha madurado igual que yo, no es un solo un gran cariño, si no verdadero amor el que le tengo- hizo una pausa. Aoshi la escuchaba atento, volvió a posar su palma en la mejilla del hombre rozando con su pulgar el labio inferior del dueño de los ojos azul frío, pero este no se movió.- Ya no quiero esperar yo estoy muy segura de lo que siento, la verdadera pregunta aquí es ¿Usted, que siente por mí?- se volvió a inclinar y lo besó esta vez cerrando los ojos para no ver su reacción pero entregando la verdad en aquel acto que por supuesto Aoshi sintió, sintió la tibieza, la calidez y la veracidad en lo que había escuchado. Escuchó el crack de la capa de hielo que envolvía su corazón romperse. Y escuchó con mayor intensidad sus propios latidos en sincronía con los de la chica.

Esta vez él la separó delicadamente, para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Misao- le susurró- No soy un hombre de palabras, no estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de sentimiento- la chica se quedó helada, la iba a rechazar, pensó- Así que me he tardado aceptarlo, estoy seguro de que yo también te amo, pero no sabría cómo expresarlo ni siquiera ahora, no fui educado para eso- la pelinegra se sentía a estallar, se estaba preparando para llorar derrotada sin embargo, lejos de eso, había escuchado muy al estilo de su cubo de hielo, una contestación que correspondía a sus sentimientos. La chica le sonrió ampliamente.- Sé que te amo, sólo que no sé cómo- Aoshi buscó la palabra apropiada- Ejercer mi amor por ti-

-Entonces yo le enseñaré, la manera apropiada- se inclinó para abrazarlo y éste le respondió el abrazó, duraron minutos llenos de silencio pero de paz al mismo tiempo. Estas dos almas estaban por ser liberadas.

* * *

INICIA LEMON

Se separaron y se sentaron de sobre sus rodillas uno enfrente de otro. Esta vez Aoshi rozó la mejilla de Misao quien le besó la palma, acto seguido le beso los dedos y se llevó el dedo índice de su tutor a la boca chupando la yema, estaba iniciando el juego de seducción que pese a su inexperiencia se sentía en ventaja. Dejó libre el dedo índice del ninja y éste en respuesta con el dedo húmedo repasó el contorno del cuello y el hombro de la chica, bajando por la clavícula repasando el borde de las vendas que cubrían el pecho de la pelinegra, se relajó y la sintió relajarse también. Mirándolo con brillo en los ojos. Le dio a entender que estaba bien.

La tomó de la nuca y la llevó ante él introduciendo esta vez su lengua en la boca de la chica que gimió ante el acto, el beso fue pasional y exigente, Misao sintió que le extraía el aliento. Se separó de él excitada y ella misma deshizo el nudo de la venda que cubría su pecho y se la quitó, así sentada se irguió más hacia él, exponiendo sus blancos senos y los pezones erguidos, no sintió pena, la excitación no se lo permitía, estaba cumpliendo su más grande sueño. Aoshi instintivamente llevo la mano hacía el seno de la chica sus dedos largos lo cubrían, le rozó el pezón y se inclinó para llevárselo a su boca, lo lamió y lo mordisqueó dulcemente sin lastimarla, la ninja estaba perdida en el éxtasis, la hizo olvidar todo, sintió la calidez de la saliva de su tutor en sus senos, se mordió el labio para no dejar escapar otro gemido. Con su otra mano Aoshi deshizo el nudo de la yukata y se deshizo de ella, dejando a la chica sólo con el trozo de tela blanco que cubría su feminidad, volvió a besarla atrayéndola hacia él. Misao por su parte también hizo lo propio y deshizo el nudo de la yukata del ex Okashira, y se la quitó en un movimiento rápido, se separó y le vio cada una de las cicatrices en su tórax y abdomen, le beso el cuello despacio en respuesta, lo que provocó que el hombre cerrara los ojos, dejándose llevar, la chica se abalanzó contra él y lo tumbo al piso quedando ella encima con sus piernas en cada lado de la cintura de Aoshi, sin dejarlo escapar. Volvió a inclinarse sobre él y esta vez fue más abajo, con sus labios repasó y memorizó cada una de las cicatrices de su hombre, se encargaría de borrárselas a besos con el paso de los años, bajó más hasta llegar a su ombligo sacó la lengua y se lo lamió, no sabía cómo se le ocurrió hacer eso, pero se le antojo hacerlo. Hizo círculos con la lengua y bajo más hacia el vello púbico masculino, pero Aoshi la detuvo.

-No es necesario que…-

-Déjeme hacerlo- le interrumpió casi en una orden. Aoshi cerró los ojos y Misao se deshizo de la última prenda que ocultaba el bulto de la hombría a este punto ya despierto de ninja. Misao vio la erección masculina a carne viva por primera vez en su vida, recordó los objetos de madera y algunos metálicos que Farath le había enseñado simulando aparato masculino, pero aquello era muy lejos de la realidad, y más de lo Grande que era su ahora endurecido cubo de hielo, incluso se vio tentada a preguntar si cabría en ella, se sonrojó sólo de imaginarse lo que vendría después, pero mientras tanto se ocuparía de excitarlo aún más si podía, se inclinó sobre él y se lo llevó a la boca lo lamió suavemente y lo introdujo lo más que pudo. Aoshi bramó como un toro y eso la hizo continuar más confiada. Lo lamió por unos minutos más, si seguía así lo iba a hacer terminar, por lo que recapacitando Aoshi la detuvo en serio, se irguió para sentarse, la tomó de los hombros para levantar a la chica, y se la colocó en su regazo juntando sus caderas asegurándose de que cada pierna de la ninja quedara a cada lado de su propia cintura, en un acto poco delicado le quitó la prenda que cubría su feminidad, para armonizar la desnudez de ambos, se chupó los dedos con el dedo pulgar, tocó el botón principal de su amada y los dedos largos índice y medio los introdujo en la cavidad hasta ahora intacta de la chica, ésta gimió en casi un grito y la besó para callarla, movía los dedos entrando y saliendo de ella haciéndola bailar al ritmo que él le imponía. Esta demás decir que jamás se imaginó el mismo perder así el control al estar con ella.

Se le antojaba demandarle más.

-Eso es, Misao baila para mí- le ordenó. Era la excitación lo que hablaba por él. La ojiverde movió las caderas sintiendo un burbujeo parecido al que ella misma se había provocado el día anterior en su última lección con la Madame, pero mil veces más intenso. Tuvo su primer orgasmo de la noche. Aoshi sintió las contracciones de la cavidad de la chica y el líquido derramado en sus dedos, eso le indicó que su mujer estaba lista. La tumbó al suelo fácilmente, el peso de Misao se le hacía tan ligero y ella aun sudando secuelada del éxtasis que acababa de vivir se dejaba llevar sin oponer resistencia, así quedó el encima de ella, le separo más las piernas y la penetró en una estocada suave pero profunda, rompiendo la barrera de la pelinegra.

Misao hizo un gesto de dolor y abrió los ojos, Aoshi no se movió por el contrario, se quedó quieto dentro de ella.

-Pronto dejará de doler- salió y volvió a entrar en ella. La señal de que dejó de doler fue cuando la chica volvió a gemir su nombre a placer, y ella misma movía también las caderas elevándolas para profundizar más el contacto. Estaba a punto de explotar así que en un acto de autocontrol se detuvo, acto seguido y sin salir de ella, se llevó las piernas de la ninja a sus propios hombros, se inclinó sobre la pelinegra para arquear más hacia el la espalda de la chica y así profundizar más la embestida tanto que pudo sentir con la punta de su hombría la profundidad de la carne de Misao. En esa posición volvieron a danzar, hasta que ambos explotaron, la ojiverde gritó el "Aoshi-sama" más excitado de su vida y éste por su parte en respuesta al llamado de su nombre se derramó dentro de ella, hasta la última gota, acompañado de un susurrante "Misao" en el oído de la aludida.

Cuando terminaron el primer encuentro de muchos de la noche se quedaron abrazados, desnudos disfrutando de la piel del otro, del calor, del amor. Y Aoshi podía decir que no sería suficiente por el resto de sus vidas. Media hora después volvió a excitarse y Misao lo secundó, se besaron, lamieron, mordieron, susurraron, cambiaron de posición tantas veces como la frustración liberada de tantos años de espera les permitió. El ninja la tenía boca abajo con la cadera expuesta hacía el, la embestía casi salvajemente y ella lo aceptaba con placer, le acarició la espalda y nuevamente llegaron al orgasmo. Aoshi se tumbó en ella sin dejar caer todo su peso y le besó el cuello, el hombro, la hizo voltear para besarle los labios rojos. La había vuelto a hacer suya, más de una vez esa noche.

-Mi cuerpo es tuyo y el tuyo es mío- le dijo la ojiverde antes de quedarse dormida.

FIN DE LEMON

* * *

Poco un más de un año después el matrimonio Shinomori, expresó su intención mediante cartas a la doctora Megumi Takani de que fuera ella quién atendiera el parto de su primogénito. A lo que ella aceptó gustosa, viajo a Kyoto días antes d ela fecha esperada del parto para hacer los preparativos. Así pasaron los días hasta el que trabajo de parto de Misao empezó, todos estaban expectantes puesto que la chica no había salido de su habitación una vez que rompió la fuente, solo Omasu, Okón, Megumi-san y el propio Aoshi entraban a verla.

Las mujeres de la casa junto con la doctora habían salido un rato a la cocina para hervir agua y esterilizar los instrumentos de trabajo de Megumi, por lo Misao se quedó sola en la habitación, le había pedido a su esposo un vaso de agua, este se lo trajo. Cuando entró a la habitación vio a Misao en una posición similar a la que la había encontrado en su primera noche juntos, pero esta vez recargada en la pared con una sábana blanca que le cubría las piernas, dejando ver su abultado vientre de nueve meses y un poquito más. La vio con la respiración entrecortada, cansada, pero sin dejar de ser hermosa. Entró y se agachó hacia ella le ayudo a beber el vaso de agua y se lo terminó. El trabajo de parto llevaba casi ocho horas, se sentía exhausta.

-No tienes que estar aquí- le explicó a su esposo.

Aoshi negó con la cabeza, por supuesto que debía estar ahí, era su esposa y la madre de su naciente hijo, era su responsabilidad el bienestar de ambos, no podría dejarla sola con semejante carga. Puso el vaso lejos de ella en el piso le tomó la mano y se la besó.

-Quiero estar aquí- le replicó.

Le sopló un poco para refrescarla y le limpió el sudor de la frente con un trapo limpio, Misao hacia muecas de dolor en cada contracción pero no se quejaba, estaba aguantando como la madre primeriza valiente que era, Aoshi le tomó el cabello y le hizo una especie de moño mal hecho que detuvo con un prendedor para cabello que él mismo le había regalado en su cumpleaños, se le veía hermoso, le resopló la nuca para refrescarla, la arrimó un poco hacia adelante y se posicionó el mismo detrás de Misao, recargado él en la pared, era su papel ser el soporte de su mujer, se acomodó bien detrás de ella por lo que sus piernas largas con las rodillas flexionadas quedaron a cada lado de Misao, le tomó ambas manos las cuales Misao apretó conforme sentía las contracciones, Aoshi sin soltarle las manos acomodó los brazos de su esposa en sus propias piernas que le servían de barandales gracias a lo largas y musculosas que eran, no iba a dejarla sola , no se perdería este momento por nada del mundo. Le besó la nuca para reconfortarla y aminorarle el dolor.

Megumi Takani entró a la habitación y observó la escena enternecida. Les sonrió al matrimonio, esto era algo que no se veía todos los días y para la personalidad fría de Aoshi que ella conocía, le resultaba bastante difícil de creer si no fuera testigo de ello. Pero recordó también las palabras que alguna vez hace mucho tiempo ella le había dicho a la ahora señora Shimonori: Aoshi no hacía nada que no quisiera hacer. Sonrió zorrunamente en su imaginación. ¿Quién iba a pensar que el cubo de hielo, asesino ninja, ex líder del Oniwabanshu, sería un tierno y dedicado esposo? La comadreja le había enseñado bien.

-Es hora Misao- le dijo la doctora al entrar, con Okón y Omasu como sus ayudantes detrás de ella.

Misao no respondió las contracciones y las ganas de pujar no se lo permitían. Pero se sentía bendecida al tener a Aoshi detrás de ella reconfortándola, mimándola.

Y así nacieron no uno si no dos integrantes de la familia Shinomori, la primera una niña y para sorpresa de todos un niño no previsto había nacido segundos después de la hija mayor, todos quedaron boquiabiertos, los padres de los niños no lo vieron venir, pero en esa misma posición en la que se encontraban Aoshi sentado sirviendo de respaldo a Misao recibió a su primogénita con un brazo y una cansada ninja madre primeriza de gemelos, sostuvo a su varón. Ambos se sonrieron y Aoshi le besó la nuca a su esposa.

Se sentía feliz. Les sonrió a su familia.

FIN.

Bueno he aquí el final , en lo personal quedé satisfecha, pasé de un Aoshi serio a buen amante y aun mejor esposos y padre. gracias a todas por sus reviews, por favor déjenme su opinión, que quiero seguir escribiendo de estos dos. ( Y lo haré) por cierto se me antoja un AU.


End file.
